WNL Series: Living in the Now
by Dashel
Summary: Continuation of the WNL Series. Sasuke has a lot to deal with living back in Konoha, a thirteen year old near stalker that wants him to train him, growing jealousy over Naruto's relationship with his team mates and to top it all off is dealing with trying to revive some of his lost abilities while at the same time also being very tempted to use them against people. A lot.
1. Good to be Home

_**Author's Notes: **__Welcome back one and all to yet another instalment of the WNL series *big grin* And yes, due to somewhat popular demand, Kyo will be back._

_**Required Reading: **__So by this point you really need to be up to date to know what the hell is going on and here is your reading homework for those that are behind. By now you will had to have read:_

I Want You To Want To

I Need You To Need To

I'd Love You To Love To

WNL Yule Special (At the end of I'd Love)

WNL White Day Special (Also at the end of I'd Love)

WNL Series: Chasing Away the Past

_You're lucky I didn't have time to post the Halloween Special last year or there would be more. But I plan to get it out this year though :)_

_**Warnings: **__I'm not really going to go on here for a change about the warnings. If you are here without reading the others, well *shrugs* your bitching about the content will be meaningless to me and if you have read the others you know all about my swearing, my content and who gets to play batman. I won't go on about it._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the Naruto characters and I sure as hell don't make any money off them or the series. Kyo is mine though *grins*_

**Living in the Now**

**Chapter 1**

**Good to be Home.**

Naruto waved goodbye to his teammates and started off toward home. He liked being able to get out and go on missions, but he had to admit he was a little happier at the prospect of coming home and knowing what was waiting for him here these days. It was still a little unreal to think about having a happy home life to return to for the first time in his life and he was glad in a way that the feeling never got old or boring even after almost a year of living with a person and being in a relationship with that person. It always made him excited to return home each and every time. Just the knowledge that Sasuke was here, home and waiting for him made him smile hugely and quicken his pace towards his apartment.

Even though he knew he would be paying the price for being away for days to come. It always happened and Naruto would have it no other way. No surprises to ruin that.

Or so he thought.

He was just turning into his street passing a small alleyway in between two buildings when he was swiftly grabbed and dragged into the shadows. One strong arm twisted his arm up behind him and pushed him roughly into the side of the building. The other held a hand over his mouth so he couldn't shout. Having his arm held like this meant he couldn't use jutsu. But that didn't mean he couldn't fight back.

Before he attacked, he felt a body press in behind him and a cool voice whispered into his ear, "You should watch where you're going, dobe."

"Sasuke, damnit!" Or that's what he would have said if he didn't have Sasuke's hand clamped over his mouth. Instead it came out more like 'sske, ami!"

Sasuke took his hand away from Naruto's mouth and glided it down over his chin and throat. "You never know who might try to attack you in your own village," Sasuke continued.

"Obviously," Naruto muttered. "Sasuke, what if the Anbu saw you?"

"They won't," Sasuke replied smugly moving his hand again to slide down over Naruto's jacket till his fingers could tease the bare skin between his shirt and pants. "I lost them about ten minutes ago."

He licked the edge of Naruto's ear and his hand moved down underneath the waistband of Naruto's orange pants. What Sasuke was doing was pretty distracting, but what he said snapped Naruto right out of his happy touching world.

"What?! Sasuke, you can't ditch your security detail all the time! It looks really bad!"

"Worse than them seeing me pin the hero of Konoha up against a wall and molesting him in broad daylight?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

That was a good point.

"You could have waited till I got home."

"Boring."

Sasuke often got bored in Konoha these days. It wasn't the first time he'd ditched his security detail and no doubt it probably wouldn't be the last. At least he usually waited till someone else other than Naruto was supposed to be watching him to do it so he avoided getting Naruto into trouble while at the same time reinforcing the notion that the only one that could watch him properly was Naruto as well. Sasuke didn't even generally have a good reason for ditching and Naruto had begun to suspect he only did it to see if he could. Especially at first when all his chakra driven abilities had been taken away from him, Sasuke seemed intent to prove to himself and everyone else that he was still a force to be reckoned with. Which was entirely true of course. He was super fast, agile and a very skilled fighter. Most chunin with all their chakra abilities would be hard pressed to keep him at bay. Even most jonin wouldn't be able to beat him in an all out taijutsu fight and this was a fact that Sasuke seemed eager to prove to everyone no matter the ramifications. Not that he started fights, he wasn't completely stupid. But he ditched his security, he sparred quite viciously on the training grounds with Naruto and even though his Sharingan was still not working as it should, he liked to activate it occasionally just to scare people that were annoying him. Which was practically everyone.

Of course Naruto knew that Sasuke also occasionally ditched to go train in private too. A few months ago Naruto had bore witness to Sasuke using a chakra ability to fight off an attacker. It had shocked him to see it but due to the circumstances surrounding the incident, he could hardly be upset by the results. When confronted about his returned ability Naruto had been informed that it was the first time he'd been able to use it to such a degree since his neutralization but admitted that beforehand he had been slowly regaining some ability in the months previous. Naruto had thought he'd be pissed about the deception, and he was a little unimpressed by the lack of sharing something so important, but he'd been a little relieved about it too. Sasuke had some ability it would seem and yet showed no indication of wanting to return to old ways or his old life. Knowing what he might be able to do hadn't tempted Sasuke to take his temper out on villagers that even now still sneered at him openly in the street. Sasuke just ignored them, pretended they didn't exist and continued to live the life he was slowing beginning to build for himself here. Naruto was proud of him for that so it was difficult to be pissed at him over hiding the secret.

Besides, as Sasuke had pointed out to him, Naruto knowing was not strictly doing him any favours. It forced Naruto to keep the deception from those he had close ties to. If the Hokage knew about Sasuke's ever re-growing abilities he didn't think she would see things quite like Naruto did. She wouldn't be proud that so far Sasuke had restrained himself from unwanted violence, she would just see him as a threat once more. So Naruto was forced to keep quiet on the matter and he felt guilty because of it.

It didn't help matters either that Sasuke seemed intent on proving himself to be an annoyance to those who were supposed to be guarding him either. He was exceptionally bad, in other words, of playing the part of the ruthless rogue ninja turned meek defenseless prisoner. Having his chakra abilities taken away from him was supposed to mean that Sasuke was no longer a threat to the general populous. But against Naruto's most of the time quite heated protests, Sasuke just couldn't get it into his head to play his part properly. He worried that if Sasuke continued to be a problem they might start thinking about doing something drastic to him like they had originally planned.

Naruto struggled a little bit and Sasuke reluctantly released him. Naruto turned on him red faced and breathing a little hard. It was only partly due to anger though.

"I don't care if it's boring or not! How many times do I have to tell you that if you go along with the idea that you're a neutralized threat they might leave you alone?"

"You could tell me a hundred more and I wouldn't care."

"Well _I_ care, doesn't that matter!?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No."

"You want them to think you'd be better off dead?"

"Actually I do. At least then I'd know they don't think I'm worthless anymore."

And that was the thing that always made Naruto lose these fights. It was a reminder to him that the only reason Sasuke was actually doing any of this was to prove to himself more than anyone else that he wasn't completely powerless now. It reminded Naruto about what Sasuke had given up in order to stay alive and with him in the village.

"I'm pretty sure they don't think that Sasuke," Naruto replied truthfully and a lot more calmly that he had been a minute ago. "There are probably at least two Anbu combing the city for you, cursing your name, who don't think you're worthless."

Sasuke smirked again. "Mission accomplished then. So now I wonder if I can I finish molesting you here before they show up or whether your ranting at me lost us too much precious time."

"Let's go home." Naruto sighed. "After I find those Anbu and let them know you're with me."

Sasuke joined him walking back toward the street proper. "And here I thought you wanted to keep that a secret still."

"You know what I mean Sasuke! Why do you have to tease me so much!?"

"Everyone needs a hobby, I suppose."

* * *

Sasuke's newfound appreciation of being dominated was causing a few problems. Well not problems necessarily but, well… since Sasuke had very little to do himself throughout the day he seemed to think he could fill up the time compelling Naruto to fill up something else instead. Not that Naruto could really complain. Sasuke's teasing usually lead to a lot of amazing fun. But Naruto wasn't exactly in a position to spend his days doing whatever he wanted and Naruto's obligations to the village and his team weren't something Sasuke gave much of thought about. In fact Sasuke seemed to delight in making Naruto late for meetings, training and whatever else he could tempt him away from. For Sasuke it was a new form of undiscovered power that he probably hadn't been aware he could take advantage of before.

Randomly grabbing your partner and fucking them senseless was power enough, but being able to entice someone else to do it to you was something else entirely. It had all probably stemmed from Sasuke's stint of teasing him. When he'd been trying to get Naruto to fuck him to forcefully show just how over his past life he was, it had become a game for him. He'd done so much just to make Naruto want to touch him and he'd seemed to really enjoy eroding someone else's will like that. The game was a little creepy admittedly, but undeniably hot to be the focus of such attention at the same time. And what's worse was that Sasuke seemed to know the effect he had.

So now he did it more often. He still treated Naruto to his usual welcome home, ass-bruising, days long sessions when he came back from a mission. But after that died down a little, Sasuke seemed to like nothing more than tempting the hell out of him till Naruto couldn't think of doing anything else but fucking the teasing bastard till he couldn't walk anymore.

Right now Sasuke was watching Naruto run around the apartment trying to get ready for training after sleeping in with a lazy smile on his face. Eventually he left Naruto to scramble in the bedroom and walked out into the main room naked and leant up against the door just as Naruto hurried toward it, stopping dead when he saw Sasuke blocking his path.

"Teme, no! I'm already like twenty minutes late and Sakura's gonna cream me if I'm held up again."

"Fine, move me. Up and down for preference."

"You're only doing this because you're bored and you want annoy me."

Sasuke rested a finger on his own chest and started moving it downwards till his palm was flat against his belly, still moving agonisingly slowly downwards. Naruto's eyes were latched onto that hand, even as he frowned.

"Tell me something I don't know. Actually tell me something I will care about hearing."

"Sasuke please stop, you know I can't…"

Sasuke never used to do stuff like this. He'd walk around naked, lay in very strategic ways, but he'd never tried to entice him by touching himself until lately. It was new and exciting and oh so sexy that whenever Naruto saw him doing it he couldn't help himself. He'd get hard, and breathless and Sasuke knew this. It was probably the only thing that could compensate Sasuke's loss of his usual pride was the fact that he had such control over his lover when he did things like this.

Sasuke could well see the look on Naruto's face and already knew he'd won.

Naruto dropped his stuff onto the floor just as Sasuke's hand slid down to his groin.

"The hell with it," Naruto said decisively, stepping closer and covering Sasuke's mouth with his own.

He put one hand over Sasuke's as Sasuke continued to work on himself, the other hand went around Sasuke's waist, pulling his lower half away from the door so Naruto could then run that hand down over the perfect curve of his ass. He was just sliding his fingers in between the cheeks to tease at the opening there, lamenting the fact that there was no handy lube around when his fingers were met with slick thick gel and an opening that took two of his fingers in first go.

Naruto _groaned. _"Fuck, Sasuke. Just what were you up to while I was in the shower?"

"What do you think, moron?"

Sasuke had released himself to tug open Naruto's pants, freeing him while Naruto lifted Sasuke up and pushed him back against the door. Sasuke wrapped his legs high up around his waist.

Sasuke's lips sought his out just as Naruto pushed into him, holding him up as best he could to cause the least amount of pain. They moaned into each other's mouths, tongues flicking against one another until Sasuke drew away slightly.

"What did I tell you?" he asked against Naruto's lips.

Naruto eased Sasuke down onto him fully and began to move none too gently causing Sasuke's shoulders to slide against the door. Sasuke threw his head back almost painfully colliding with the door behind him and Naruto took that opportunity to latch his lips onto the pale exposed throat and suck desperately. Sasuke moaned and…someone knocked on the door.

It was like the pair of them became paralysed in an instant. Both silenced and unmoving, trying to control heavy breathing while the person on the other side knocked more loudly.

"Naruto, I know you're still here! You're late for training again!" Sakura yelled through the door.

Naruto's face went as red as a tomato at the thought that only a couple on inches of flimsy wood separated Sakura on the other side of the door to Sasuke's sweat slicked back.

Naruto was perfectly horrified but it was tempered a little in annoyance when he saw just how hard Sasuke was trying not to grin and laugh.

"Naruto, if you don't open this door this instant I will knock it down and drag you to training by your hair!"

"Fuck," Naruto breathed pulling out of Sasuke and setting him down on the floor. Naruto was trying desperately to put himself back together and willing his resistant erection to go away while Sasuke took a nonchalant stroll into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

When Sasuke was out of sight and Naruto tugged his jacket off to hold as casually could in front of him, figuring he was as together as he was going to get for the next few minutes. He opened the door with what he hoped was a big sunny smile and prayed Sakura didn't notice the persistent hard on underneath his hastily done up pants that she hadn't managed to completely scare away yet.

"Hi Sakura, sorry I got held up."

Sakura looked pissed. "Naruto I…" But then her look softened a little as she took in his general appearance. "Are you okay? You looked really flushed."

Of course he was flushed. He'd been fucking Sasuke up against this door not a minute earlier.

"I told him he didn't look well," Sasuke's voice floated out of the room behind him. Naruto looked around to see Sasuke standing, arms folded over his bare chest in nothing but a pair of sleep pants. "He should probably stay home," Sasuke continued in a relatively bored tone.

Naruto scowled at him but then Sakura grabbed his chin and forced his head back around so she could lay the back of her hand against his cheek.

"You do seem hot."

"That's what I keep telling him," Sasuke added.

"Has he been like this all day?"

"Twice last night, once this morning," Sasuke told her promptly.

"Sasuke, shut the hell up!" Naruto told him breaking away from Sakura and glaring at Sasuke. "C'mon Sakura we better get going."

"No way, not when you have a temperature like that. Stay home today and I'll tell Kakashi that you can't make it. I'll even come over later and bring you some medicine okay?"

"Uh thanks Sakura, but I feel okay, really."

"It's probably just a cold but Sasuke, can you make sure he stays home and gets plenty of fluids?"

"Promise," he said without the slightest hint of lechery in his voice, thank all the gods.

"Thanks Sasuke, and you," she said focussing back on Naruto with a stern eye, "Stay in bed today."

It was a command so what could he do? He nodded instead of explaining to Sakura just why he was flushed and possibly ending up in hospital.

Sensing that her work was done, Sakura left and Naruto shut the door behind her, turning and leaning back against it to eye the smug look on Sasuke's face.

"You heard her dobe, off to bed. I promise I'll keep you well hydrated. Plenty of fluids and all that."

"Sasuke, I just lost a full day of training with the whole team for a couple of minutes of sex up against a door."

"It's a good thing I'm worth it," Sasuke told him.

Naruto agreed. "Bed huh?" he asked, a small smile finally starting to creep over his face.

"All day," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto shrugged. "Who needs training anyway," Naruto told him dropping his jacket and walking towards Sasuke.

* * *

After this morning's events Naruto napped for a while through the day. There was nothing like those days when you could doze on and off throughout the whole day without worrying about training, missions or anything other than doing whatever the hell you wanted in between peaceful napping. Which was generally Sasuke.

Sasuke had napped with him after they'd finished what they'd started up against the door but had gotten up soon after and had only returned to bed once to entice Naruto into another round but hadn't stayed for too long afterwards. Sasuke never seemed to need a lot of sleep anyway and considered six hours of straight sleep to be luxurious but Naruto liked sleeping. It was so good to fall asleep in a dead heap of weariness after a great workout and since Sasuke was still paying him back for being gone for over a week on his last mission the bone weary tiredness wasn't a state hard to come by.

But by mid afternoon he woke up with a yawn and got to his feet intending to eat something at some point today. And as luck would have it, it smelt as though Sasuke was one step ahead of him. He could smell something chicken like wafting under the door to his room. So, stomach grumbling in earnest he opened the door and stepped out intending to find the source of this smell but was stopped in his tracks abruptly when his eyes locked onto wide pale green ones.

Sakura had been in the process of ladling food into a bowl at the table when Naruto had blundered out of the room completely naked and gaping at her like a suffocating fish.

Quickly his hands descended to cover as much of himself as he could while the rest of his body seemed content to merely just go a bright shade of red.

He dimly noticed Sasuke on the couch with and open book on his lap, his lips drawn into a thin line. Most people might assume that Sasuke looked annoyed. But Naruto had learnt that all this meant was that Sasuke was actually trying not to react at all. In fact he was probably trying not to smile.

Bastard.

"Uh, um, s-sorry Sakura-chan. I d-din't…" he stuttered at her while backing his way back toward the room. "I'll just ah… pants and…"

Sasuke watched the bright red Naruto back away and disappear into the bedroom and smirked. He really probably should have warned the dobe that Sakura was here but he hadn't really thought that Naruto would just walk out completely naked either.

He turned his head to look at Sakura, expecting to see the girl fuming. She was a little pink herself but not angry like Sasuke had imagined she would be. She certainly looked flustered though and he wondered for a moment why.

"Does he, ah, usually do that?" Sakura asked eventually.

"Turn red and stutter a lot?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes."

"Walk around naked!" she exclaimed hotly. This was more like it. Now she seemed annoyed. "Doesn't he think there might be other people here?"

"We don't get a lot of visitors."

"Yeah but _you're_ still here. It's not like he's alone."

Sasuke wondered how to respond to that. "I don't think he cares if _I_ see him naked."

It probably wasn't the nicest thing in the world but since very few people knew the depths of his and Naruto's relationship, Sasuke quite enjoyed making the odd not so innocent comment to the unwitting people not in the know. It wasn't like he was trying to give people hints though, he liked his private life being just that. But it amused him to make comments, innocent seeming as it was, that if people knew, probably wouldn't seem quite so innocent. He couldn't deny how much it amused him even though Naruto told him repeatedly that he was just being a dick.

But anyway the comment seemed to mollify her somewhat. "Well I suppose you are both guys after all. But still, that's so rude! Doesn't he own pyjamas?"

"He was running a temperature you said. Perhaps he got too hot."

"Oh," Sakura responded derailed. "I suppose that's true."

Sasuke frowned at her. "Aren't you the medic ninja on your team? I would have thought Naruto being the reckless moron that he is means you've healed him a lot. There can't be much of him left that you haven't seen."

Interestingly Sakura went a little pinker. "He's not _that_ reckless."

"Since when?" Sasuke asked genuinely surprised. The last time he'd seen Naruto actually fight someone there was a distinct lack of thought that had gone into the attack. Naruto had since admitted to being a little protective at the time, but ever since they were children Naruto hadn't seemed like the hold back type. At least not where fighting was concerned anyway.

"Well you're remembering him from when we were children," Sakura said in a dismissive tone. "He's actually done a lot of growing up since then."

The tone, coupled with the impression she gave that perhaps Sasuke didn't know him as well as she did annoyed him a lot more than he was expecting. Probably because it made him realise that they hadn't actually been on a mission together in a good long time. There was a side to him that Sasuke couldn't see because of his confinement and that Sakura did. Well two could play at that game because he knew for damn sure there was a side of Naruto Sakura never saw as well.

"The amount he walks around naked it's not like I haven't noticed the growth spurt."

Could Sakura get any pinker at this point?

"I uh, wasn't talking about physically. I mean he tends to think more now before he acts on missions. He's matured a lot, you'd be proud of him."

Sasuke watched her for a few moments longer as she busied herself once again ladling out chicken soup into a bowl. He didn't really understand why he was so pissed about this. Was he actually jealous? Of _Sakura?_ The thought seemed so alien. Besides, why would he be jealous anyway? Sure once upon a time Naruto had obviously had a crush on her but that didn't mean that the crush went both ways. And sure their interactions with each other these days were a lot more friendly and caring than they had been but that's just because they were friends. It wasn't because they were really that close now. Well not closer than he was to Naruto surely.

Right?

Sasuke took a moment to roll his eyes at his own stupidity. Of course they weren't interested in one another. For one thing Sakura had been chasing after him for years. It wasn't till Yule that she had finally gotten the message and backed off. But even so, no doubt if he asked her out on a date right this moment she'd probably swoon like all her dreams had just come true. And Naruto couldn't still be crushing on her. He was in love with Sasuke. He'd heard it straight from the horse's mouth. Well, more or less. It wasn't like he'd settled when he couldn't be with Sakura. No one settled for Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto chose this moment to walk back out, this time in pants and a sleeveless tee shirt. The one that annoyingly showed off his toned arms.

Sasuke scowled at him but Naruto was apparently still too embarrassed to take notice. He went over to Sakura tentatively like he was afraid of violence, scratching the back of his head in a way Sasuke recognised as a nervous tick.

"Sorry again Sakura-chan. If I'd known…"

Sakura frowned at him and thrust a bowl across the table at him slopping some of the contents.

"I made you soup with some medicine to help bring down your temperature," she told him tightly. "I didn't realise I'd end up getting some pervert flashing me for my good deed!"

Naruto winced at the tone but tried to give her a charming though small smile. "I really appreciate it. The soup I mean. That was really nice."

What Naruto didn't realise and what probably saved him from a punch in the jaw was how disarming he could be when being genuinely grateful and apologetic, both of which he was in this moment. Sasuke had found recently that it was difficult to be angry when Naruto was really trying to apologise. Not that it happened often to him. Generally when he got angry with Naruto, Naruto got angry right back unless it was a really meaningful issue they were having. Who knew that the genuine/honest route would be such a powerful diffuser?

"Want me to say sorry again?"

All at once Sakura seemed to sigh and cool her temper. "No. You didn't do it on purpose. Just sit down and eat."

Naruto complied while Sakura stowed the rest of the soup in the fridge and cleaned up the mess she'd made. When she was done she seemed almost happy to find that Naruto had eaten all the soup in his bowl very quickly.

"Did you like it?" Sakura asked pleased.

"It was delicious. Thanks! I feel better already."

_What bullshit,_ Sasuke thought. He happened to know that whenever Sakura tried to mix food and medicine the results were generally horrifying. Naruto no doubt was pretending just to stay on Sakura's good side.

But she beamed like she believed him and moved around the table to lay her hand against Naruto's cheek like she did that morning.

Sasuke noticed that her hand lingered there for a long time. Too long for his tastes.

"Well you feel better," Sakura continued after a moment. "We don't have a training day tomorrow so just take it easy anyway, okay? There's more soup in the fridge if you want it."

"I'll be okay. I don't want to miss the dinner tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that. 'The dinner' could well turn out to be the vaguely monthly group dinner that Sasuke hated with all their old friends. Social get togethers were not his thing to say the least.

"Oh you should be fine. Well I'm going to go now but I'll see you both tomorrow night okay?"

"Sure!" Naruto affirmed whilst Sasuke make a vague non-committal gesture from the couch.

Once Sakura was gone, Naruto left the table and vaulted the back of the couch, settling on the cushion beside Sasuke who was pretending to be engrossed in his book and flipped on the television.

"The soup was awful, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked without looking up.

"It tasted like dirty bathwater that a chicken might have run through at some point," Naruto admitted with a sour face. "Why the hell didn't you warn me she'd be here?"

"She told you this morning she was coming over. I didn't think you'd walk out naked."

"Hah, you probably thought it was funny."

"I did until the ranting started. Who knew she'd get so bent out of shape over seeing a guy's cock. I can't imagine what she'll be like if she ever gets laid."

Naruto didn't respond at first making Sasuke look up at him finally to see Naruto a little wide-eyed.

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"She really saw… everything?"

"It would be difficult not to. I don't get why you look so worried. Are you seriously going to have a self conscious moment over this?"

"C'mon you would be too if someone accidentally saw you…" Naruto rethought his statement. "Okay so maybe you wouldn't care. But not all of us look like you do. Most everyone gets a little self conscious about themselves."

"You're going to make me reassure you aren't you?"

"No!"

"You know I don't say things just to make you feel better for that sake alone right?"

"Yeah I know that," Naruto replied with a frown.

"So you know when I tell you that you're really hot I'm not lying, right?"

"I know, wait, what?"

"So we have a history and some weird emotional bond as well but mostly what makes me want to bend you over the kitchen table is because you're incredibly attractive."

"Um, really?"

"Want me to go into detail? I can if it will stop your whining."

Naruto swallowed. "Details?"

"You're blond, blue-eyed, tanned, well toned with an open honest, kind sort of face that people like instantly."

"_You_ didn't."

"Yeah well I never said you weren't a goofy looking kid. Goofy isn't the first word I'd use for you now."

"No, you'd call me a loser."

"Doesn't mean you don't have a nice ass."

Naruto smiled. "For you that was pretty complimentary. So I shouldn't be embarrassed?"

"No reason to be."

"So I'm better looking than you?" Naruto asked his smile turning a little teasing.

"Don't go crazy."

"Ever heard of modesty being a good trait?"

"Not so far."

TBC

* * *

_Notes: So welcome back. It has been some time since I got to play with WNL but it feels like an old friend to me now lol. So like the last instalment, this will probably be around 5-6 chapters long. And in this one as you've already read will mainly be about Sasuke settling in and finding his place. It will be more light-hearted than the last one and will mainly deal with jealousy and setting up a future for Sasuke in the village. Yep, sorry guys, it's another sort of Sasuke orientated one but like I might have mentioned before, this is all new for Sasuke and the only new thing for Naruto at the moment is well, Sasuke. So more relationship stuff will go into this as well._

_ So it's nice to see our boys in a better place emotionally and physically than where we left them last time. I chose not to make a huge deal over the reveal of Sasuke's abilities beginning to come back because I don't think at this point Naruto would be pissed enough to either tell on him or blame Sasuke too much for keeping it a secret. All I really did was mention that he hated being lied to, but that was about it. I like more than he would be relieved that his trust in Sasuke was well founded enough that getting his abilities back somewhat didn't make Sasuke fall back into revenge mode and life pretty much went on as normal. _

_ Oh and for those of you who don't already know because you aren't reading TLWH, I have a new Tumblr account I'm going to use to post fanart people have drawn for me, previews and perhaps even full stories eventually. For those interested my username there is: dashellz. _

_ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter._

_ Till next time,_

_ Dash._


	2. Mr Popular

**WNL Series: Living in the Now**

**Chapter 2**

**Mr. Popular**

"You know one day you'll have to stop stalking me."

Kyo stopped in the middle of preparing to throw his shuriken into a tree across the clearing and turned back to Sasuke with an odd sort of expression.

"Stalking?"

"It's creepy."

Kyo merely grinned at him. "Well you could always just help me train on the training grounds instead of out in the middle of nowhere like this. You know, we could set a time for a day every week when you could teach me stuff just like a normal sensei would."

Sasuke frowned at him. "I'm not your sensei. Doesn't your genin group have a jonin teacher?"

"Not really. We were supposed to but ours had to go on an emergency mission 'cause they were short so Kiba-sensei filled in for him. Kiba-sensei is just a chunin."

"Don't say 'just a' with so little respect. That's one level above you," Sasuke reminded him.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Kiba-sensei is great and he's lots of fun. He taught me all sorts of things about tracking which is really cool but I want _you_ to teach me."

"You know if I were a village shinobi I would only be a genin rank like you."

Kyo snorted. "Technicality. But if you'd stayed in the village you'd be a jonin by now," Kyo told him confidently.

Sasuke knew that would be true. There was no reason to be modest about it as far as he could see. If he'd never left there were a lot of things he'd probably have by now.

"Besides," Kyo continued. "Naruto is still a genin and he's the most powerful ninja in the village! Oh wow, you know if you hadn't been neutered you two would probably be _the_ most powerful."

"I wasn't neutered," Sasuke corrected tersely. "It's _neutralised_, moron."

"Whatever, you know what I mean. I guess it's lucky you were anyway. The whole village would have to go on alert every time you two had a couple's spat."

"Just because you're only thirteen doesn't mean I won't hurt you," Sasuke warned him.

"I'm almost fourteen!" Kyo boasted proudly.

"You think that makes it _less_ likely?"

"Okay fine, I'll shut up about it. But Sasuke-sama _please_ can we make a regular training time?"

"I can't exactly do chakra training with you."

"Yes you can! You can explain what I'm supposed to do, you don't have to show me or anything."

"I can't train you on the training fields."

Kyo immediately opened his mouth to argue but something about Sasuke's expression must have stopped him because he shut his mouth for a few moments and thought about what to say next.

"You don't want people to see you training me," Kyo guessed a shade more subdued.

"Don't give me that look," Sasuke ordered. "It's got nothing to do with you."

"I know. Sasuke-sama, do you want to stay in the village? You know, for like a long time?"

Sasuke was surprised by the question. He didn't understand where it had come from.

"Yes."

"Then you're going to have to start living in it. I know people are still a bit weird about you being here and everything but _I_ know and Naruto knows how much you're really trying. You should let other people see it too instead of only ever going out whenever you need books or Naruto makes you. It's the only way people will get used to you again and see that you're trying to make a home here. It'll count for a lot to stop people from staring and stuff."

"I'll bet they'll be really comforted to see me teaching the village youth how to be violent," Sasuke scoffed. "Nice try though."

"Fine, I want you to train me so I'm a bit bias. But it's true!"

"Forget it. I'll help you out occasionally but I'm not your teacher."

"C'mon Sasuke-sama, you know that if I don't get my way I'll just keep bugging you till you give in."

"Just try it. Test the patience of a violent killer and see where that gets you."

* * *

So this was why as Naruto and Sakura were making their way along the street they saw a really unimpressed Sasuke trying to hold a stack of books under one arm while an animated Kyo clung to the other repeating 'please, please, please,' while Sasuke was trying to ignore him.

"Hey Kyo," Naruto greeted not sure whether to smile or whether to be trying to detach Kyo in fear of imminent violence.

"Oh hey Naruto," Kyo responded brightly. "Sasuke's gonna be my teacher."

"I am not," Sasuke ground out. "Let go."

"You're about to crack, I can feel it."

Sasuke looked about ready to crack alright but probably not in the way Kyo was hoping.

"Uh, if you want I could show you how to make a clone or something," Naruto offered to ease the tension.

"That sounds really cool. But I want to learn how to do that lightening thing I've seen Hatake Kakashi do. He taught you that right?" he asked Sasuke.

"There's three flaws in your plan genius. One, I can't show you how to do that anymore. Two, you need a Sharingan to use it effectively. Three, you don't even know what your natural elemental affinity is yet. You have a one in five chance it's actually lightening."

"Oh," Kyo replied momentarily crestfallen. But then, "that doesn't matter if I can't do it, I still want you to teach me other stuff. 'Cause of you I'm soooo far ahead of my team mates it's awesome! If you trained me properly…"

To Naruto Sasuke said darkly, "Get him off me."

"Hey Kyo, I know how we can find out what your affinity it. Want to come check it out?"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure. I know where we can get some of that testing paper."

Kyo looked up at Sasuke's angry face before looking back toward Naruto. "But I've almost broken him. Can't you tell, he's all purple."

"Um," Naruto began carefully, "I don't think it's Sasuke that's about to be broken."

"Fine," Kyo relented releasing Sasuke's arm and turning to face his livid friend. "But I'm going to bug you every day till you give in."

"Or until I kill you," Sasuke countered.

Kyo merely grinned at him. "Sounds like a bet to me. You'll give in, I know you will."

Before Sasuke could respond Naruto quickly grabbed Kyo's arm and started dragging him back the way he had come.

"Don't forget about tonight Sasuke, I'll meet you at home before we go out!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he left.

Sasuke was left standing in the street by Sakura who was smiling at the departing pair as though she'd found the whole encounter highly amusing.

"I think you've got a fan," she told him happily.

Sasuke scowled at her. "Lucky me."

* * *

"So it turns out that his affinity is fire. You should have seen his face."

Sasuke sat cross-legged on the bed as he watched Naruto get dressed for tonight's dinner. Sasuke had been ready half an hour ago.

"Happy, was he?"

Naruto finished towelling his hair and tossed the wet towel onto the bed before picking up a pair of pants and stepping into them.

"He wasn't at first but then I told him you could use fire too and I thought his head was gonna crack in half by the size of his smile."

"Great," Sasuke muttered with a significant look towards the towel on the bed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and fetched the towel, throwing it towards the open door of the bathroom instead.

"I don't get you Sasuke, I thought you liked Kyo."

"Most of the time. But I can't train Kyo. You know why."

"So," Naruto began pulling a t-shirt over his head and continuing once his head popped through the neck, "you can't use chakra in public. Doesn't mean you can't instruct him on the basics."

"And I'm sure the village would be well pleased to see me training a young genin."

"You're always so negative," Naruto told him. "Maybe they'll see it as a hopeful sign of you turning over a new leaf."

"And maybe they'll see it as me corrupting a young boy and turning him into a killer."

Naruto came over to stand in front of Sasuke and frowned at him.

"We're ninja Sasuke, and so's Kyo, none of us train to bake cookies. And besides, even if some overprotective assholes think you're a bad influence, people know how talented you are. Passing on your knowledge and skill is a good thing despite what they might think about you personally."

Sasuke couldn't tell if it was Naruto's overenthusiastic optimism or not but he did have a few good points. Even if people didn't trust him, fear was also a sign of respect in a way. Even if they couldn't respect him as a person he had once been a powerful ninja and perhaps people could instead respect that.

Sasuke reached out and hooked his fingers in the front of Naruto's pants and dragged him forward till he was standing with his legs against the bed. Deft fingers then reached down and flicked the button open at the waistband and began to draw the zipper down.

Naruto watched him warily but made no move to stop him.

"Sasuke, we can't. We're gonna be late."

"Ask me if I care. It will only take five minutes anyway."

When Naruto realised that Sasuke wasn't intending on full-blown sex and rather blowing of a different kind his eyes went a little wide but he still managed to grin.

"That's insulting."

"To you maybe but I'm talented, remember?"

* * *

Much to Sasuke's utter annoyance, Naruto had friends and he caught up with them in a big group at least once or twice a month. And Naruto always insisted quite emphatically that Sasuke _had_ to come. Usually they'd go out for barbeque and Sasuke would sit in the corner of the table next to Naruto and stay silent the entire time. Usually Sakura would sit on the other side of him and try and bring him into the conversation, but after nine or ten curt and sometimes snide replies even she would stop trying and he would be left alone. Very occasionally he got to sit next to Neji which didn't bother him quite so much. It wasn't like Neji was all forgive and forget, but he seemed to understand at least a little and respected Sasuke's want to be generally unsociable. He would only very occasionally talk to him and then it was only brief and to the point and then the pair would lapse into silence again which seemed to suit them both fine.

Tonight however, Sasuke was in no such luck. Actually his luck was worse than usual. There were still a few spots left at the table when they arrived late, but they were all single seats which meant that not only would he be unable to sit next to Naruto, but he would be unable to sit next to Neji either who hadn't shown up. Naruto shrugged at him apologetically even though Sasuke knew Naruto would probably rather he wasn't sitting next to the easily bored Uchiha.

Sasuke sometimes liked to annoy him under the table where no one could see just to see him stutter a bit and turn pink for his own amusement. They might have confessed their feelings toward one another but that didn't automatically mean they'd stopped annoying or teasing each other either. It had just turned into a different sort of teasing now.

Naruto sat down between Sakura and Sai, probably knowing that Sasuke _really_ didn't want to sit next to him while Sasuke looked over his choices. He could either sit in between Ino and Sakura and be tempted to kill them both before desert, next to Kiba who probably wouldn't make it to the entrees or Hinata who…actually that wasn't a completely horrible idea. Sitting next to Hinata would also mean he could sit in his usual corner and not have to deal with anyone else. Hinata was so quiet too that he probably wouldn't hear one word out of her for the whole evening.

So he went to the corner and sat down next to the silent girl noting the faint pink flush to her cheeks and inwardly groaned. He didn't know why he had this effect on girls. Okay, so he kind of knew. He knew he was handsome and he wasn't real modest about that fact. It was hard to be when girls swooned over you all the time. And he supposed he could blame his mannerisms a little too because it seemed the more you ignored girls the more they seemed to like you which he found frankly baffling. He didn't go out of his way to be nice to any one of them but they still seemed to want to throw themselves at him within five seconds of meeting him. Naruto often made fun of the fact that Sasuke found this all a bit annoying telling him that: 'Some guys should be so lucky'. But he didn't really see it. He might have counted himself lucky if he wanted girls to like him but mainly these infatuations got him into more trouble than they were worth.

And apparently tonight he was going to have to put up with another silly infatuated girl, or so he thought. Silently he noted Hinata's line of sight and it was most definitely not on him.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she said in that soft voice of hers. He watched Naruto grin at her and say, "Hey Hinata!" Before being caught up in another conversation with someone else. After watching Naruto for a few seconds longer she turned to Sasuke with a warm smile, though Sasuke was interested to note, not half as warm as the one she had showed Naruto. "Hi, Sasuke-kun."

Now normally Sasuke would just grunt something unintelligible and begin his night of broody silence but the way she had looked at Naruto and her apparent total lack of fangirl interest in himself had sparked his own interest a little.

"Hello Hinata."

But after that he was unsure about how to proceed. He didn't talk to people much unless it was about current important happenings or when he was talking to Naruto. And even with the latter most of the time it was him listening to Naruto talk until he said something annoying and Sasuke started an argument. To Sasuke that was almost the fun of it. But he never did small talk and wasn't sure how to start and unfortunately Hinata wasn't a big talker either and seemed to be getting a little nervous with him looking at her but not saying anything.

"Is your cousin on a mission?" he tried.

Hinata blinked at the unexpected question but nodded after a moment more. "Um, he's gone to the wind country for an extended mission. He's due back in a couple of days though."

Sasuke didn't really care, but Neji not being here had given him an excuse to talk to her. However it was hard to force interest and he wondered if he could just be blunt with her instead. She was looking at him expectantly like she knew he was going to say something else but she must have noticed him having difficulties.

"How are you settling into the village? It must be strange after being away for all these years."

Never in his life had he heard Hinata manage to string so many words together before.

Oh no, he realized a second later, he had.

At these social gatherings sometimes when someone else was talking to her she seemed able to carry on an almost normal conversation. He just hadn't really noticed before because he tended to come in and sit next to Naruto who Hinata seemed _very_ nervous around. He knew then what it was that had been bothering him, she liked Naruto. Well, not that _that_ really bothered him, it was hard to feel jealous of a meek little mouse like Hinata but for once he had met a girl that didn't seem to like him more. The thought actually made him smile a little which took Hinata completely off guard who looked at him a little alarmed like she might have just said something wrong.

"Strange doesn't really cover it," Sasuke responded to ease the effect of his expression. "It has helped, having someone here to help me ease back in."

He was lying, he didn't really care one way or the other about regaining anything about his lost life except Naruto and his power. He just wanted to steer the conversation in a certain direction to see if she took the bait.

She did.

Hinata smiled quite warmly and even blushed just a little. "Having a friend like Naruto at your back must be a real comfort."

Sasuke had to bite the inside of his mouth at her wording not to laugh and almost just for shock value considered tell her it was more often the other way around but he fought down the urge. Hinata just continued like she hadn't noticed Sasuke's amusement. Her eyes had a slightly glazed over look as she lost herself to other thoughts.

"He never gave up on you Sasuke, not once. He always knew you belonged back here. His determination was…" Hinata seemed to get a little shy again when she realized how much she was talking. "Well, it was very awe inspiring."

Sasuke didn't want to correct her on her assumption. Naruto had given up on him for a time, but the others weren't to know why. But the question remained now was whether to call her on her obvious crush or make it seem like he hadn't noticed. He decided for the moment to let it slide by because he actually didn't want to make her uncomfortable and she seemed like one of the few people that was glad that he was back even if it was only because it made Naruto happy. Seeming to turn on her now would be like kicking a puppy and even Sasuke's sadistic streak knew boundaries. And besides, he didn't actually dislike Hinata, which was surprising to him. Normally people so unassuming and indirect annoyed him no end. But it was a sweet kind of unassumedness in it's own way and you have to give the girl credit, she certainly had good taste in men.

When he thought back on it, he realized Hinata must have had a crush on Naruto since they were children. He hadn't really taken much notice but even he was surprised at how blind he had been back then. She had liked him before all this hero business, back when he was just a boy and couldn't even throw a kunai straight to save his life. Knowing this endeared her to him in a way that was a little unexpected. Well, at least he had something in common with someone in the village, even if it was in a guy. And as an added bonus, while she was being nicer to him that most others would, she wasn't fawning all over him or staring moon eyes at him and he found it refreshing to have a conversation with a girl that wasn't interested in dating him.

Even more confusing was his lack of jealousy. He had thought before that it was difficult to be jealous of someone like Hinata and that was true. But he realized that his lack of jealousy had more to do with the fact that Naruto seemed merely friendly toward her and nothing else. He didn't spend almost any time with her and showed no interest to either. Unlike Naruto's team mates one of whom at the moment had leaned in awfully close to Naruto in order to say something that Sasuke couldn't hear. Sai spoke to Naruto, looking him directly in the eye and even smiling that not quite right little smile of his. Naruto meanwhile smiled back in return a little uncertainly and shook his head.

"You're always so weird," Sasuke heard Naruto respond.

Sai however didn't seem perturbed by Naruto's reaction to whatever he had said, almost like this was a usual reaction and the familiarity of it annoyed Sasuke a lot more than Hinata's little crush ever could.

Sai was like Sakura in that he spent a lot of time with Naruto during missions, seeing Naruto and being around him in ways just not open for Sasuke anymore. The three of them had bonded as a team in Sasuke's absence and any and all signs of any close bond immediately made Sasuke's blood boil. Especially seeing them so close like tonight, the three of them sitting together like they _belonged_.

In that moment Sai looked over to him and saw the deep scowl Sasuke knew he must have been sporting and stared for just a few moments before abruptly smiling again in his direction. Then strangely he very obviously placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder while the latter had turned to talk to Sakura. Naruto gave the hand a distracted frown but then merely shrugged and continued talking while Sasuke wished he really could kill people with the power of his mind alone. It could have been his imagination but he was getting the strong impression that Sai was trying to antagonize him on purpose.

Though however fun it might have been to commit bloody murder in the middle of the restaurant right then, Sasuke instead decided to distract himself instead.

And break Sai's hand, the one still carelessly draped on Naruto's shoulder, later.

* * *

It was tough going for Sasuke but he managed to talk to Hinata on and off through the night without feeling too out of place doing so. They mainly talked about her training, which she admitted she was having trouble with at the moment. But it was purely taijutsu and Sasuke didn't feel that pang of loss he normally felt when people talked about their chakra based abilities. He actually found himself giving her a few pointers.

As the night wound down Hinata was about to leave but she was procrastinating and chewing on her lip a little.

"What?"

"Um, Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

Surprised wasn't really the word for it. Therefore he found himself nodding before he had a chance to say no.

"It's just that you seem to know a lot about this training I'm doing and I was wondering if you might help me out one day?"

Maybe astounded was better. He wasn't sure if he should say he couldn't be bothered or give into curiosity and agree. Curiosity won out in the end and he did agree. But what had really tipped it for him had been that someone who knew exactly what had happened to him, knew his new limitations and still wanted his help with something in their ninja training. It made him feel like he was the best again and people were awed once more with what he could do. And he could tell Hinata wasn't just saying it to be nice, she really wanted him to help her.

Just like Kyo did.

It made him feel like maybe he had been a little too dismissive with Kyo earlier. Perhaps Naruto did have a good point after all.

A small part of him worried though that it was only because she also knew that wherever he went, Naruto went too and that by getting Sasuke to help her she would also be getting to spend time with her crush. But what she said next blew that totally away.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. If it okay though we should do it next time Naruto-kun has a mission." She went a little pink again. "I would feel too embarrassed if too many people were watching."

Sasuke could only nod again.

She smiled and stood up. "Goodnight."

* * *

Annoyingly when they all left the restaurant it was the new team seven plus Sasuke that found themselves walking home together. They all lived in vaguely the same direction from the restaurant and Sasuke trailed a little behind the trio as they set off down the street.

This was perhaps the first time in the many times this had happened though where Sasuke didn't find himself trying to fend off Sakura's attempts to flirt with him. And really he should have been happier that what he had told her last Yule had finally begun to sink in but he found that watching the three of them walking side by side happily together bothered him a lot more.

Okay, so he was jealous of both of them and their close bond with Naruto. Fine, he could accept that. He did not, however, have to like it one little bit. To him it felt like more than a simple friendship he was seeing and it was obvious how close the three of them had gotten. And it made him wonder just how much of it was friendship and how much of it was something else.

Sakura sure had reacted strangely when she had accidentally seen Naruto naked last night. And just tonight Sai's actions were almost a little possessive to Sasuke's pessimistic mind. And why not? Naruto was gorgeous, a hero and had that kind of magnetic personality that drew people towards him without even really trying. He supposed it shouldn't be a shock that Naruto was so popular now. Therefore many people would be attracted to him and why not the two people he was the closest to?

Because Sasuke didn't like it, that's why.

To Sasuke's surprise Sai looked over his shoulder before dropping back to walk beside Sasuke. Sai never really went out of his way to talk to Sasuke which frankly Sasuke was overjoyed about. But apparently there was something on his mind.

"You look angry," Sai observed.

"That's perceptive," Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

"You don't like me," Sai guessed in a strangely neutral tone.

"No."

Sai was silent for a few moments before saying, "Naruto's obsession to rescue you changed a lot in my life."

Well that had been out of the blue. Sasuke turned his head slightly and eyed Sai who looked for all the world like he could have been talking about the weather.

"How nice for you," Sasuke replied insincerely.

"He is not just yours, you know."

Sasuke's eyes flicked forward to see that both Naruto and Sakura were still happily talking and not paying an iota of attention to either of them.

"I don't know what you mean."

"We're all friends," Sai clarified. "But sometimes it seems that you don't like that."

"I am not _your_ friend," Sasuke told him bluntly. "And I don't care what you think."

Sai actually seemed a little confused by this. "I just don't understand."

Sasuke was beginning to get the impression that Sai wasn't actually being all that perceptive after all. It wasn't that he suspected anything going on between him and Naruto he was just trying to work out why Sasuke was being the way he was. Of course Sai didn't know him very well otherwise Sai would know that Sasuke being mean and unfriendly was just Sasuke's general way of being. So Sai instead was seeing things that other people who did know him would otherwise dismiss and then trying to work out the whys behind it. But then that could be almost as dangerous.

"You don't know me," Sasuke pointed out. "There is nothing to understand."

"I disagree," Sai told him with a faint smile.

Sasuke was just about to give into the urge for physical violence when Naruto stopped and started saying his goodbyes signalling that they were now parting ways with the others.

Sasuke watched Sai for a moment longer. "Don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong," Sasuke advised darkly before starting off up the street that would take them back to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto obviously hadn't missed Sasuke's parting words to Sai and quickstepped to catch up.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Remember that truth thing we're trying?" Naruto reminded him.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "He doesn't understand why I don't like him."

"That makes two of us."

"He thinks I don't want to share you with your other friends."

"Ummm…."

"There is something not right with him."

"Well yeah," Naruto replied grinning. "But that's just Sai. He's a little socially slow and strange but he grows on you."

"I'd rather he didn't."

"C'mon teme, lighten up. We're almost home and I still owe you from before dinner."

That thought at least did lighten Sasuke's mood a little. Sai was wrong, Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto's grinning face, Naruto _was_ all his.

TBC

* * *

_Notes: So yeah, strangely Hinata's obvious crush doesn't make him as jealous as he gets over others. Of course I could always say that he is lying to himself and wants to keep a potential threat close. Who knows with Sasuke lol. But one thing is for certain, he really doesn't like sharing and is really jealous at least of Naruto's team mates. Now we just have to wonder whether he has good reason to be and just what it all might drive him to do._

_**Unsigned Reviews – **_

_**Guest – **Poor Sakura indeed. Methinks we're going to have even more reasons to feel sorry for her as the story progresses. Though I admit I didn't really think to throw her a threesome either but that surely would be very interesting ;)_

_**Sassy – **I love how you say that the characters feel so real you could reach out and argue with them. That is such a good way of putting it, especially for a lot of my stuff lol. Haha, if only the manga would turn out like one of these I don't think the smile would ever come off my face haha. Thanks so much Sassy!_

_**Guest – **Thanks so much!_


	3. Sasuke Sensei

**WNL Series: Living in the Now**

**Chapter 3**

**Sasuke Sensei**

"I have to go on a mission tomorrow," Naruto told him when he returned from the Hokage's office. Whenever he went to get his new missions, Sasuke had to stay behind. It was one of the few times the Uchiha wasn't allowed to follow him. He'd dismissed the Anbu watching the house when he'd returned and it looked as though Sasuke hadn't left the entire time he was gone anyway. Sasuke had evidently just gotten out of the shower and was rubbing a towel through wet hair in the bedroom where Naruto found him.

Sasuke was naked and he was glad to had managed to talk Sakura out of coming over to say 'hi' after their briefing this morning. She probably would have fainted. Actually Naruto felt a little light headed himself. He leaned on the doorway and tried to look casual and watched Sasuke's back as he dried his hair. He had managed to get over the weirdness of appreciating how Sasuke looked and just openly admired now. Well in his own head it was open, he'd never say anything to Sasuke because he figured Sasuke's ego didn't need the help to inflate anymore than it already was in that department. But while Sasuke wasn't watching he gazed at every muscle flexed, every movement made and every inch of that naked pale skin. And now that he had been living in Konoha for a while he had managed to put a little bit of weight on and get _some_ colour to his skin, but he was probably still shade too thin and paler than what was probably a little healthier.

Considering Sasuke's lifestyle these days, it wasn't really a surprise. He still got a lot of exercise and he stayed indoors a lot, most of his exercise being done indoors or in bed or on sofa or wherever they happened to be when the mood took them. Aside from that they sparred and Sasuke did his morning exercises, but he ate very little so still hadn't managed to put on a lot of weight and was mainly lean muscle and little else.

Sasuke turned around and caught him looking. Yep, there was that smug smile.

"Trying to take a mental picture before you go?"

"As if, who'd want to imagine your skinny pale ass?"

"A lot, so I'm told. How long will you be gone?"

Naruto winced. "We'll be gone maybe a week. The mission isn't real hard but it could last a while."

Sasuke didn't look real happy about that. "Who's we?"

"Me and Sai. Sakura and Kakashi have another mission but theirs is shorter. They'll only be gone one night."

Sasuke _really _didn't look happy about that. But Naruto had already guessed why.

"I still don't get it, why do you hate Sai so much? You can't still be jealous."

Unfortunately the look on Sasuke's face told Naruto in no uncertain terms that he'd just said the WRONG THING.

"Not that I said you ever were," Naruto was quick to try and cover up. "But Sai's not so bad and he's been a pretty good friend. We're team mates, we go on missions together."

The look intensified and Naruto briefly wondered if he should just cut his losses now and shut up or continue to try and repair the damage. The latter would be harder because he still wasn't sure what the problem was between Sasuke and Sai. Being more of a talker rather than a suffering in silence type Naruto still chose to try and dig himself out of the hole he'd dug.

"Please tell me what I'm saying to piss you off."

"I just don't like him."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sasuke replied in true Sasuke fashion.

"You don't think this bonding team mate thing between me and Sai is like you and me do you?" Naruto continued.

"Don't you listen!?"

Naruto nodded to himself, knowing he'd just nailed it.

"You know you're crazy right? There's something wrong with your head, seriously."

"Oh I know that. I'm here with you, aren't I?"

He wasn't going to let Sasuke guilt trip him this time though. He stopped leaning on the wall and crossed to the infuriated Uchiha and offered him a crooked grin.

"He's not your replacement in all things, Sasuke. He joined the team and I still kept searching for you. What does that tell you?"

"That you're a bigger idiot than previously thought."

"Probably," Naruto agreed with a big smile. "Worked though, didn't it?"

* * *

With Naruto gone Sasuke considered ditching his Anbu escort in order to do some training, but thinking about that reminded him of a promise he'd made to someone else regarding _their_ training.

In retrospect, showing up unannounced at the Hyuga compound probably wasn't the swiftest thing to do, him being an outcast and unwanted by the general Konoha populous. But luckily for him the door was answered by a younger Hyuga girl when he'd been expecting a servant instead. She looked a lot like Hinata and a few years younger which made Sasuke realize this must be Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.

Her cheeks went a little pink as he looked at her which only made him want to roll his eyes.

"Is Hinata here?" Sasuke asked briskly.

It took the girl a few moments to respond but she nodded eventually and disappeared inside without another word leaving Sasuke on the doorstep.

A few minutes later Hinata arrived surprised at who was standing on her doorstep.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto is out of the village and you said you wanted to train."

Hinata's eyes got a little wider before she smiled. "Ah, sure. Can you meet me on one of the training grounds in twenty minutes?"

Sasuke nodded and turned. As he walked away he said, "Training ground six."

* * *

His next stop was the Nakamura residence which was vastly smaller in comparison. Kyo's mother, his only living parent, wasn't a shinobi and tended at a bar most nights so their house wasn't nearly as vast as Hinata's had been and quite small by most common village standards. But of course anything seemed like a palace to Sasuke who had been staying in Naruto's tiny one bedroom apartment for almost a year.

Kyo answered the door and grinned broadly when he saw Sasuke.

"I knew it!"

"Whatever," Sasuke told him collaring him and dragging him off.

"Bye mum, I'm going to train with Sasuke!" Kyo called through the closing door behind him happily as he was manhandled away from it.

* * *

By the time Hinata showed up at the designated training field Kyo was in full rant about Sasuke teaching him how to use his fire element but managed to stop and close his mouth quickly once Hinata appeared.

Upon seeing her he managed an awkward bow, with both wide pale blue eyes never leaving Hinata's face once.

"Hinata-sama," he managed without a stutter.

Of course the Hyuga family was almost like royalty to some in the village being the last big clan with a powerful inherited ability like the Byakugan. But it was still comical to see Kyo almost trip over himself trying to show respect.

"Uh, hi Sasuke-kun," Hinata greeted him softly but watching the odd scene of Kyo making an embarrassing display of himself.

"Hinata," Sasuke returned. "This," he continued dropping his hand perhaps a shade heavily onto Kyo's blond head, "is Nakamura Kyo. He will be your training dummy."

"Oh?" Hinata asked surprised.

"What?!" Kyo exclaimed forgetting his show of submissiveness in an instant. "I thought you were going to _train_ me!"

"I am. This is the defensive learning aspect to your training."

"And what am I gonna learn getting pummelled by a chunin?" Kyo demanded.

"How to block," Sasuke informed him simply.

Sasuke had thought about this carefully. He wanted to have limited physical contact with both Hinata and Kyo for the time being to gauge how such training might be perceived by the village in general. If problems arose he could simply state the truth, that he in no way physically sparred with either person. After all, hitting a child or a daughter of the main branch of a powerful clan could have serious repercussions if he wasn't careful. This way he could instruct them both, watch them both, correct them if necessary but not once have to actually fight either of them even if it was just for the sake of training.

And even if Kyo was well overmatched he would either learn how to block effectively as Sasuke suggested or be hurt. And while Kyo wasn't exactly a good match for Hinata either it didn't really matter. At the moment she was learning how to perform certain moves, not defend against a skilled opponent. Sasuke figured all in all it was a pretty good plan.

* * *

It was the third day of training in a row. Evidently Hinata didn't have any pressing missions and Sasuke didn't have anything better to do. And besides, it helped his ego no end to help someone that wasn't as good as him as far as taijutsu was concerned. Not that Hinata was bad at it but he noticed by the second day that she seemed to lack that killer instinct generally necessary to beat your opponent into a bloody pulp. Of course that could have something to do with her opponent being a thirteen year old boy. But she listened well and followed instruction easily and while normally it would annoy Sasuke that she was taking so long to pick up things he considered simple, he found he had a patience with Hinata that he didn't have for many people. She took him seriously and listened to his advise and by the end of the third day he noticed a marked improvement to her form.

Kyo on the other hand was progressing a lot faster than Sasuke had given him credit for. At first Hinata had been reluctant to attack someone so below her skill level but by today Kyo had become adept at blocking most of her attacks and therefore Hinata had seemed to feel more comfortable with the arrangement which showed in the way she moved and continued to improve herself.

Kyo had still gone home today with a bloody lip and a few bruises but in good spirits when Sasuke had complimented him on his improvement. Sasuke had let him leave early though when Kyo had become a little unsteady on his feet.

Hinata was still with him at the end of the day doing drills but an hour after Kyo had left they had begun to lose the day's light and Sasuke called for her to take a break.

"You did well," he told her simply. "But we have to work on your reflexes."

Hinata smiled at the compliment and nodded. "Yes Sasuke-sensei."

It was something she had picked up from Kyo. Kyo seemed so intent on Sasuke training him he'd begun to call him by this at every available opportunity. Hinata had picked it up as well probably as a bit of a joke but Sasuke got the impression that she wasn't intending to make fun of him, but rather she saw it as an amusing thank you for his help. Kyo wasn't the only one who was impressed with how he was progressing apparently.

"Wow, 'Sasuke-sensei'. Should I be afraid?"

Hinata immediately turned a beet red while Sasuke frowned and turned to see Naruto standing there with his hands on his hips and a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Yes," Sasuke told him evenly. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto looked surprised at the question and it took Sasuke a few moments to work out why. Naruto was home and he'd been gone for three days. Usually Sasuke met him on the street or at least met him at home where he was ready to tear the other's clothes off and have his way with him. This was the first time he hadn't just simply been waiting in Konoha for Naruto to return because he'd managed to keep himself occupied. And plus, Hinata hadn't wanted Naruto here for this.

"Jeez Sasuke, a little 'welcome home' would've been nicer. Heya Hinata!"

"H-hi, Naruto-kun. How was your mission?"

"Booorrrring. Even Sai was bored. I didn't know he knew how."

Sasuke frowned at the mention of Sai, but turned away before Naruto could see his face.

"Did you want to continue?" he asked Hinata.

"It's getting late. But I'll see you next time?"

Sasuke nodded understanding that it was only due to their new audience that she wanted to go home. She was embarrassed. She talked to, or rather stuttered at Naruto for a little while then collected her gear and practically ran off the field.

"So what's all this then?" Naruto asked grinning as he ambled up to Sasuke.

"She asked me to help her. It's not like I have anything else to do except get followed around by Anbu."

"And how many times did you ditch them this time?"

Sasuke hadn't thought about it since that first day. He'd spent all his time practically with Hinata and Kyo and hadn't thought to sneak off and train by himself.

"I didn't."

Naruto looked shocked. "Wow, maybe you should date _her_. She's obviously a better influence on you than I am."

"I don't think it's me she wants to date," Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Huh, what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh speaking of Anbu, I sent them home."

"Oh?" Sasuke asked like he didn't care. But he became very aware of standing alone of the deserted field with Naruto now. And usually he wouldn't entertain the notion of starting anything out here in the middle of the field in the late afternoon. Molesting him in an alleyway was one thing, doing anything in an open field even with the coming darkness was pretty risqué.

They'd discussed the secretive thing before and decided not to announce to the world the nature of their relationship for a couple of reasons. The first was just simply because they didn't want to deal with other people knowing. Secondly it might make Tsunade think that Naruto was a little too close to be Sasuke's jailer anymore.

Tsunade still didn't trust him really at all and this conflict of interest might make her reassign the position of his warden to someone less emotionally invested. So secretive it was, but it was difficult sometimes. Especially now.

Naruto was so close to him he could smell the shampoo from the shower he must have taken when he got home. Their bodies were mere centimetres apart and Sasuke thought that all he needed to do right now was lean in just a little to feel those lips against his and…

A cough behind them caused both to take a sharp step away from each other. Kakashi was standing there, his book that was usually up in front of him dangled forgotten in his hand at his side. It was hard to tell with the mask but Sasuke got the strong impression that Kakashi was smirking at them.

"Not fighting again, are we guys?" Kakashi asked oh-so casually.

_Not we're not, _Sasuke realised, _and you fucking well know it._

Naruto not realising Kakashi was merely giving them an 'out' took the comment at face value and shrugged.

"Hey, you know us Kakashi. It's like the natural order of things."

"Uh huh. Well anyway, Sai tells me you two aren't done on the mission quite yet."

Now Naruto looked guilty for a different reason. Sasuke was trying not to glare at him.

"Hah, yeah. We have to go out again tomorrow to pick up the trail. Sai was running low on supplies and we were so close to the village we thought we might as well spend the night here and start fresh tomorrow."

"Sai tells me it wasn't because you two needed help. I just wanted to confirm that with you."

"He's right Kakashi-sensei. We just came back for supplies that's all. We're going back out first thing in the morning."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay Naruto. Make sure you get plenty of sleep," he added pointedly and with a hint of amusement.

Kakashi turned and left and Sasuke didn't know who to glare at more. Kakashi because he obviously knew something was going on but wasn't letting on or at Naruto for not mentioning the fact that he was leaving again first thing in the morning. And since Kakashi couldn't see him, he chose Naruto instead. Naruto pretended not to notice by not actually looking at him.

"Boy that was close. A couple more minutes and he would've seen something pretty unexplainable."

"I don't think he needed to." Sasuke muttered. "You're leaving again." It wasn't a question.

"Uh yeah," Naruto said finally meeting his eyes. "Sorry Sasuke, but it's gonna be another couple of days at least. We have to witness this guy actually robbing someone before we can attack him. We were told to make sure we had the right guy first. This was the best I could do."

Sasuke knew it wasn't his fault. If Naruto had the choice he wouldn't be gone for so long. But that didn't mean he had to like it. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and started leading him home. "Whatever, but don't think for a moment you're getting any sleep tonight. You owe me big."

Naruto let himself be led, the smile coming back full force.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

* * *

"I think Kakashi knows," Sasuke told him the next morning while he watched Naruto frantically get ready after sleeping in. Sasuke stayed in bed thinking to get a couple more hours sleep after Naruto left before going over to see Hinata. He might as well get back to training.

"No way," Naruto said hurriedly before stopping mid-stride when the implication worked its way into his brain. "Really?"

"Of course he does you moron. Didn't you see his face yesterday? And there was that crack about getting sleep."

"You're imagining it," Naruto said dismissively.

"Really not. We have to be careful."

Naruto meanwhile had gone pretty red and had stopped getting ready and just stood frozen in the middle of the room. "He really knows?"

"Yes. Why are you so red?"

"Well it's kinda embarrassing."

Sasuke raised one jet black eyebrow at him. "Why exactly? It is because it's me or because I'm a guy?"

"Both," Naruto replied honestly. "Oh, c'mon don't give me that look like I should be worshipping the ground you walk on. I'm not embarrassed because it's you only, I'm embarrassed because Kakashi knows us both and we have to face him every day. I'm more than okay with us, you know that. And besides, why aren't you more pissed about it? You're so private I would have thought you'd be livid."

"I'm not livid, I'm…concerned."

Now Naruto looked surprised. "You think Kakashi would tell? No way!"

Naruto had a good point. Doubtless it wasn't just yesterday's little display that had given them away. Kakashi wasn't a moron and yes, he did know them both very well. Naruto had told Sasuke that it had been Kakashi that had given Naruto all of his letters when Sasuke had come back without wanting anyone else to go through them first. He'd at least had his suspicions by then and so far no one else seemed to have caught on so it was safe to assume Kakashi was keeping their secret.

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am!" Naruto confirmed going back to getting ready.

* * *

After Naruto had left Sasuke toyed with the idea of confronting Kakashi about his theory but in the end decided against the action. If Kakashi did indeed know, he probably wasn't interested in telling on them. If he was he would have done it by now. Plus there was always the chance that Sasuke had been wrong and Kakashi didn't actually know. Sasuke really doubted he was wrong, but the possibility remained that he didn't actually know or even if he simply suspected, after Sasuke spoke to him, he certainly would know for sure after that.

So in the end Sasuke decided against visiting with Kakashi and instead went back to focussing on training with Hinata and Kyo. And since Naruto said he would only be gone for a couple of days this time he wanted to get as much training time in before taking a few days off after Naruto got home reminding Naruto that there were far better things waiting for him here than being off on missions all the time.

He was on his second day of training right now and Kyo had only missed one or two blocks when one of the Anbu appeared beside him startling Kyo enough to let another of Hinata's kicks through and send him sliding across the ground on his back.

Hinata was just helping Kyo back onto his feet when Sasuke turned to their intruder.

"What?"

"The Hokage requests your presence at once."

This was not good news at all. And Sasuke didn't even have a chance to ask any questions before the guard was gone from sight once more.

"What's up?" Kyo asked wincing and rubbing at his sore ribs.

"Probably nothing," Sasuke lied. "We'll continue another day."

Kyo nodded, bowed and then limped off for once not complaining about stopping early but Hinata seemed less fooled by Sasuke's blank expression.

"Is this about the training?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Perhaps," Sasuke admitted. "I'll talk to you later."

Sasuke didn't give her a chance to respond and simply turned and left the field. He did however feel her concerned eyes on him till he left her sight.

* * *

"I've heard you have a training group now," Tsunade began.

Well you had to give her something, she sure didn't beat around the bush. Sasuke had been more or less waiting for a meeting like this. He had known that people wouldn't like him sharing his fighting pearls of wisdom with the upstanding citizenry of the village. And being out on the public training grounds meant that people were sure to find out.

But there had been that niggling little worry that this had been about him and Naruto. Sure he might have told himself that Kakashi wouldn't tell if he did know the whole truth, but there was always the possibility. So out of the two things he could have been called in for, this was by far the better.

"Not really. One just wanted some taijutsu pointers and the other is learning off the first one by serving as being her punching bag."

"Huyga Hinata, eldest daughter of the Hyuga clan's main family?" Tsunade asked unimpressed.

"She's not the punching bag if that helps."

"Thirteen year old Nakamura Kyo," Tsunade said looking at a note in front of her. "You're using him as the punching bag I take it?"

"He's getting very good at blocking," Sasuke replied blandly.

Tsunade closed her notes and sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of her nose like the whole conversation had suddenly gotten extremely bothersome. But then Sasuke always seemed to have that effect on her.

"Kyo has a trainer Sasuke," she reminded him.

"So I keep telling him."

"Let me finish," Tsunade cut him off, "Kyo has a trainer, his teacher. But I can't deny how much his teacher tells me he's been improving lately. In the academy he was always mediocre with his abilities. Not bad but not great either. It seems you have been giving him pointers for a while because he is fast becoming one of the best."

"I didn't offer," Sasuke told her not liking where this conversation was going. "I'm not training him up to be some loyal only to me killer or something."

"I realise this, I've talked to Kyo about you already," Tsunade went on. "He said you were reluctant to help him."

"That's putting it mildly," Sasuke muttered.

"But he's very devoted to you as well it seems. He told me that despite what was done to you that you are still a valuable asset to the village."

"Kyo said that?" Sasuke asked with a knowing smirk.

"Admittedly not in those words," Tsunade replied. "He was a little more… heated about it than that. He was so passionate about it in fact that I saw little reason to stop this special training you are giving him."

"So you aren't afraid I'm training a rebel group to overthrow the village then?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Don't be such a smart ass. Considering your past you are lucky you aren't chained in a cell or dead. The Anbu squad watching you seem almost bored following you around these days since it seems as though you have given up your game of trying to ditch them. I actually think this training has given you a positive outlet for your energies and I am more inclined to let the trend continue rather than worry you are doing anything nefarious. In fact if Kyo continues to improve I may be further inclined to send a few more hopefuls your way for some extra training. You could be hired as a tutor of sorts."

"Hired?" Sasuke asked unable to hide his surprise this time.

"You must have thought about getting a job at some point."

Actually he never had. Being a ninja was all he'd ever done. He couldn't imagine doing anything else, it hadn't even occurred to him.

"Not really," he admitted.

Tsunade frowned. "Being your warden is considered an assignment for Naruto so he does receive a small amount every month to keep you. But because this is such a long assignment the money isn't much, barely enough to feed you. It was at his insistence that you stayed with him in the first place and I never expected it to be this permanent otherwise _I_ would have insisted that you stayed in the cells every night. It costs money to keep Anbu on your detail when Naruto is absent and it costs Naruto money when he is watching over you so I would think you should welcome the idea to be able to start paying your way and perhaps give us a reason to relax your escort in the village. By taking such a job, earning money and doing a service to the village you might be able to persuade myself and the council that you are trustworthy enough to not be kept on such a tight leash."

Sasuke hadn't even thought about the money. He hadn't known or asked whether Naruto could afford both of their living expenses and hadn't been thoughtful enough to even ask. It bothered him a lot to feel like a burden to anyone.

"Kyo has talent," Sasuke said after a moment of careful thinking. "You couldn't just give me any genin that is failing and expect me to make them Anbu grade."

"With your chakra network as it is I doubt you could properly train anyone in anything but the basics but I see your point. Your students wouldn't need to become geniuses or anything like that, I'm not expecting you to work miracles. The whole point of tutoring is to give extra help to students who need it in the hopes that they will be better than without the training. You will train who I tell you to train regardless of what you think of their natural ability. This is how the boss/employee dynamic works Sasuke."

"You'll be my boss."

"Yes."

"Great," Sasuke muttered unimpressed.

"You can choose to turn my proposal down if you wish. You aren't a slave after all. I just thought you would like to also not be a prisoner forever either. If you agree, I will stop the Anbu surveillance at once. Besides, it's not like you can't shake them when you want to anyway so I'd prefer to save a little money by dismissing the tail altogether."

To judge by the smug look, Sasuke realised Tsunade knew she had him. And she did. He didn't want to be a leech on anyone and didn't like the thought that he had been for the past year either. True this might not have been what he wanted out of life but he could hardly say that he'd had any other plans for the future either. Sasuke had never liked thinking about his future because up until last year he'd simply figured he didn't have much of one. But it was time to make a decision. If he was serious about staying here he needed some kind of future planning and this one was probably a better option than a lot of others.

"I'll take the job."

Tsunade nodded, pleased. "For now we'll keep on with Kyo's training. If he continues to improve we'll see about getting you some more students. But in light of this I would suggest you stop using him as a training dummy. Dismissed."

TBC

* * *

_Notes: Well well well, Sasuke got a job! And he knows Kakashi knows now which should be fun to play with later. _

_ Oh Sasuke, you just can't quit the jealousy thing with Sai, can you? I don't know whether to feel sorrier for Sai or Naruto at this point. But I am enjoying jealous Sasuke too :)_

Unsigned Reviews –

_**Guest – **__I know right, you'd think it should be obvious if Sai thinks something is going on lol._

_**Teacup – **__Wow, thank you. I worried about Hinata's characterisation so I'm thrilled that you liked it *huge grin*_

_**Guest – **__Yeah adding another jealousy might have been a bit overboard. And just as you said, she is the least involved with his life so I figured Sasuke wouldn't see her as an obvious threat. I'm putting it forward at this point that Sasuke doesn't know about her public confession. I think normally someone would feel reassured that Naruto didn't act on it but this is Sasuke and who knows how he might react to such news *grins*_

_Exactly, I think Hinata is actually a good fit for Sasuke friend-wise at the moment. Kyo is adorable but yeah, he really does need to interact with people his own age that he more or less gets along with or isn't trying to sleep with him. _

_Haha, well as you can see Sasuke is training them together. Great minds. I couldn't resist a chance to have Kyo interacting with someone else from the group :)_


	4. Best Laid Plans

**WNL Series: Living in the Now**

**Chapter 4**

**Best Laid Plans…**

"When were you going to tell me that you were paying for everything?"

Naruto looked over at him with a confused look. He'd returned while Sasuke had been with Tsunade and so far seemed just as impressed with his welcome home as he had been the last time. Welcome home time had used to be frenzied and passionate all night fucking. Now it seemed to be tempered by a round of fighting first.

Sasuke had come home to find Naruto sitting tensely on the sofa. He'd looked concerned apparently hearing about Sasuke's summons but Sasuke had come in to stand over him and start questioning him before Naruto even had a chance to say 'hello'.

"No offence Sasuke, and it's not like I minded it for one moment, but did you think I get us food and clothes for free?"

"Of course not but I assumed you were getting more money as my jailor than next to nothing. But you bought me clothes and presents and other stupid things you didn't need to!"

"Okay, I'm starting to get the fact you're pissed about that but I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. I _like_ you being here."

"So what, you keep up my expenses and in return you get a fuck whenever you feel like it?"

Sasuke watched the slow change in Naruto's face, realising as the moments dragged on that he'd probably just crossed some sort of line. But it had been on his mind so he'd just said it without thinking.

"You'd better not mean that like I think you do," Naruto warned him.

"Yeah I get it, you care about me. But do you think I would want to be some leech? I just don't see how that's really equal, do you?"

"I didn't think about being equal," Naruto replied honestly. "You like to remind me what you've given up to be here with me, did you really think I'd gripe about _my_ minor price? Besides it's not like you're a real expensive person to have around. You eat half of what I do, only have about two sets of clothes and when you do cook something or make me cook you save me the cost of getting take out like I normally would. If I had a cat it would cost more money than you do."

"So you'd buy matching silver necklaces for a cat would you?" Sasuke questioned sharply.

"No, but that's not a living expense, that's a gift. It doesn't count and you should know the difference!"

Alright so bringing that up was probably a dick move. If Sasuke weren't here Naruto would probably not be a single guy. He was attractive, a hero of the village and if Sasuke hadn't given him ten different issues about relationships previous to him coming back, would probably have been in a relationship a long time ago. Buying a gift for someone you cared about was just what normal people did for those they loved. If it weren't for Sasuke he might have given out dozens of gifts by now.

"So you felt guilty about the other stuff then?" Sasuke persisted.

"Of course I did, are you kidding?!"

Sasuke's scowl intensified. "So you're keeping me out of guilt?"

Naruto just threw up his hands in angry frustration while getting to his feet. "Stop twisting everything I say! Look, I want you here, more than anything. And I'm not ever going to complain about any stupid tiny little extra cost because of that want. Even if it cost me everything I have I would still want to be with you, I told you that when I offered to break you out of jail remember? But instead you gave up so much so I didn't have to and for that I do feel guilty. But me feeling guilty is not why I'm doing this. But it does put things into perspective as well. I guess that sometimes guilt does make me try a little too hard. I don't want you to regret your choice in staying."

"So if I hadn't sacrificed my power, what would you have done?"

"You already know the answer to that, I just told you. Like I said, I don't care about whatever small cost it is to keep us both fed." Here Naruto's mouth twisted a little as he looked at Sasuke. "But I gotta admit, if you really want things to be equal between us…"

"If you didn't feel guilty you'd be hoping I'd contribute at some point," Sasuke finished for him.

Naruto drew in a deep breath. "I don't know Sasuke. Maybe. But not for me. I wasn't lying when I said you hardly cost me anything and there are ninja out there that support entire families with close to the same pay I get. But admit it, you're bored most of the time."

It was at this point that Sasuke had to decide how he wanted to come out of this argument. On top, naturally. But it mattered how he got there. He didn't want to be a burden, as insignificant as Naruto said the burden was, he wanted them to be equal at the very least. And if Naruto hadn't felt so guilty about his sacrifice, something Sasuke had used to delight in reminding him about, he probably would have ranted at Sasuke months ago about doing something with his life. But guilt had made him just be happy that Sasuke was here at all, or at least that's what Sasuke was getting out of the argument and it was difficult to be pissed about that when he knew that his reminders were probably very much to blame here. And Naruto would never care about money, he would want him to do something, as he'd said, because Sasuke was obviously bored with his life.

"As soon as I realised what you were doing I did get a job. So from now on we split all expenses, no argument!"

Naruto looked too surprised to really argue though. "Huh, you got a job already?"

"Of course," Sasuke replied like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Um, you're not going to be dealing with the public or anything are you? I mean you probably shouldn't be doing a job that relies on you being nice to people or something."

Sasuke spent a few moments wondering if he should be offended by that or not. In the end he couldn't really blame Naruto for the observation.

"My job doesn't require me to be nice."

"Oh. So what are you doing?"

"Training Kyo."

Naruto looked confused. "Aren't you already doing that?"

"Yes, but now I'm going to get paid for it. And more students if all goes well."

Naruto's eyes were getting really wide. "But your chakra…"

"Doesn't matter. I can still instruct even if they think I can't actually use it. I still remember how to be a ninja, dobe."

"So they put you in charge of training…children?"

"Stop looking so horrified. It's tutoring, that's all. They'll still have their own teachers. Kyo was falling behind but since I've been helping him he's one of the best in his year apparently. Tsunade seems to think I can do this with other students too. But whatever, she's going to pay me so I don't care if she's delusional or not."

Naruto didn't seem to know what to say, which was a first. Sasuke couldn't decide whether he looked worried or happy about this news. Eventually though he seemed to beat worry down and smile instead.

"I'm really proud of you, you know."

Sasuke sighed. "Don't take the fun out of this. We had a perfectly good fight going a moment ago."

For some reason Naruto looked a little nervous after that statement.

"Well I've got some news that will probably start another fight if you want, but we could save it till later. You know, space out the arguments a little more," Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke frowned. "You're leaving again," he guessed.

"I guess not then," Naruto muttered in a resigned tone. "Yeah, the guy is still playing it cool. Kakashi offered to relieve me and go out with Sai this time but Sai said something about replacing someone who knows the mission and our target as well as I do was inadvisable or something like that. So I agreed to go back out."

"_Sai_ wants you to go."

"Yeah, I guess so. Kakashi knows I have my jailor duties but he agrees with Sai too. It shouldn't be for much longer. We had to break off for tonight because we thought the guy might have realised he was being watched but after a night here we'll pick him up again and see if he's a little more relaxed."

"Sai specifically _wants_ you to go," Sasuke repeated even less impressed than before.

Naruto actually looked like he was wincing at this point. "You _really_ have to get over this Sai thing. There is _no _reason for you to be like this about him. Trust me. You wouldn't be this bent out of shape if it was Sakura instead of Sai."

"You think so?" Sasuke asked him a shade darkly.

That threw Naruto for a moment. "Well of course," he said obviously. "You know Sakura likes you, not me. I accidentally brushed up against her arm last week while we were walking and she almost took my head off."

"She acted strangely when she saw you naked," Sasuke told him.

"Of course she did, I practically flashed her! _Anyone_ would be embarrassed."

"Do you still like her?"

"What? No!"

"You used to," Sasuke persisted.

"Yeah but lucky for me she was more interested in a demented jealous freak than me. She's my friend, so is Sai. I am not interested in either one of my team mates like that! What's wrong with you?!"

"Okay fine, maybe you aren't. But you can't know they aren't interested in you."

"Yes I can."

"Are you a mind reader?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure you aren't either. Okay fine you're crazy but even if there is the smallest weirdest possibility that you're remotely right, it doesn't fucking matter!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm with you!" Naruto exclaimed.

Despite the outburst Sasuke was only marginally mollified.

"I still don't like Sai," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, I'm getting that. Look is there _anything_ I can do to prove to you that I'm all yours?"

Sasuke looked at him speculatively for a moment.

"Do you have any rope?"

Even after the ranting Naruto still couldn't help but snort and smile at that one.

"Ha ha, very funny teme."

Sasuke however wasn't smiling.

"Um, you _are _joking right?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly.

* * *

So Sasuke had a slight bondage thing. Who would've guessed? Well in all honesty, although Naruto hadn't guessed it, he still wasn't completely shocked by the revelation either for a couple of reasons.

Firstly, Sasuke had control issues. And with very good reason. And no matter how relaxed he had become around Naruto and how willing to give up that control he sometimes oh so readily was, there were still moments like these where Sasuke had complete and utter control over their intimacy and his eyes shone with that special little dark glee that Naruto knew meant Sasuke was confident, in his element and eager.

Of course the second reason Naruto wasn't shocked was because Sasuke was also a teasing, sadistic asshole who enjoyed watching him squirm. Usually he held him down with hands when he was in that mood. But on just a few occasions, he'd actually gone whole hog and tied Naruto to his bedposts.

Naruto wasn't sure if he hated it or loved it. The teasing was merciless, the sex, when it eventually happened, was slow and brutal but the effects of it was usually sent him to dizzying heights of ecstasy before leaving him in a worn out almost comatose mess on the bed. And it fucking hurt his wrists too.

But this was a form of payback for Sasuke and he revelled in his revenge. And if it helped give Sasuke some sense of calm by dealing out this form of retribution while still getting soundly fucked into the bargain, well, it seemed impossible to really complain.

Tonight was no exception. Sasuke had spent over an hour teasing him, licking, biting, sucking and probing before sliding home and finishing off with long, hard and painfully slow thrusts. Every time he pulled slowly out he would ram back in again as deeply as he could go before pulling out almost all the way and repeating the process. It probably wasn't the most loving version of sex ever but it seemed to help them work through any ire with each other when it sometimes seemed as though words just weren't getting the point across anymore. And generally afterwards it was like nothing had happened, Sasuke would mellow out and Naruto would completely forget the importance of why they had been near fighting in the first place.

Well usually.

After this time Naruto felt his wrists being let loose to fall limply back onto the bed, his heart hammering double time in his chest and his entire body feeling like it was on fire only to gaze across at Sasuke who had moved to sit beside him, his eyes gazing firmly out of the bedroom window.

"If that didn't get something out of your system, there's something wrong with you," Naruto told him resting a hand against Sasuke's sweaty side.

"I know," Sasuke ground out. "I need some water, go to sleep."

Naruto watched with a frown as Sasuke got up and padded out of the bedroom still naked and still obviously annoyed. But what could he do? Short of running away with Sasuke and living out their lives in a little cabin in the middle of nowhere with no human contact, that is.

But Sasuke's worries were just something Sasuke was going to have to get over. There was no clearer way Naruto could soothe him about who's he was and after that Naruto just had to admit there wasn't a lot else he could do. And the more he thought about it the more he realised what the underlying problem probably was. Sasuke wasn't jealous, he was scared. Sasuke wasn't someone that coped with loss all that well, especially when losing people he cared about. And well, losing people he cared about was a sad fact of Sasuke's life. It just seemed as though this time Sasuke wasn't thinking he might lose Naruto by him being killed, rather he was scared of losing him in other ways. But loss was still loss and Sasuke's damaged mind connected that loss with pain, with being lost and being alone.

Naruto wondered again how he got himself caught up with someone with so much baggage to begin with. Not that he blamed Sasuke for it, not one bit. But that was love for you and Sasuke's issues wouldn't make him stop caring for him one little bit.

He thought about getting up and talking to Sasuke about it, reassure him that he wasn't going to lose him but he doubted Sasuke would get what he meant. Sasuke might be really smart most of the time but when it came to his own emotions he was dumber than a squashed flower. And even though Naruto was happy he might have figured out the problem he was also pretty sure it would take Sasuke some more time. Pushing him about it would only make him angrier. Besides, Sasuke's worries were completely unfounded so it wasn't like he was going to get hurt in the end and Naruto would rather he see that for himself rather than feeling as though Naruto was just trying to make a point to him to prove him wrong.

So with that happy eventuality in mind Naruto did roll over then and took Sasuke's advice.

* * *

Sasuke was pacing.

It wasn't something he did very often because it annoyed him a lot when other people did it, but tonight he was just too agitated to stay still.

He had half expected Naruto to follow him out from the bedroom and either try to calm him down or pick another fight, but Naruto had done neither. This actually soothed him somewhat surprisingly. Naruto had told him not to worry, that it was just another job with his team mate as usual and anything that might worry or annoy Sasuke about this was purely a result of his own paranoid imagination and he should really get the fuck over it. The fact that he wasn't even trying to talk him through it gave Sasuke the impression that he honestly felt there was no reason to. Which was in itself reassuring.

And okay, in all truth Sasuke had no real cause to be jealous. Apart from an unnecessary weirdness for Sai to point out that Naruto had friends other than him he had really done nothing obvious to suggest that his attachment to Naruto was anything more than this slight feeling of superiority over Sasuke. And really there were other people Sasuke could be far more jealous over with far better reason. Sakura's look still had him a little troubled but he still wasn't certain that was something he had to worry about yet.

And even though it could have been entirely his imagination that told him there was something to be worried about, it still didn't stop him from worrying. And the worry was made all the worse because there was little he could really do about it. He hated that feeling all the more. That was why instead of sleeping tonight next to a warm enticing body he was up pacing like a impotent moron.

Naruto was under the impression that what it all came down to, whether there was any realism to Sasuke's neuroses or not, was trust. Did Sasuke trust him? Well sure he did... in certain things. With his life, absolutely. But would he really be able to resist the charm of another person? Sasuke was not so sure especially because if it was a competition between his own charm and someone else's, well, Sasuke didn't have a lot to offer.

Not that there was a question of Naruto's honour. He was honourable to a fault most of the time so Sasuke wasn't actually worried that he might sleep around. But there were always other things to be worried over and honestly the thought of anyone touching what was his in any sort of close or affectionate way made him clench his teeth together and ball up his hands so tightly he could feel his fingernails dig into the skin of his palms. It was strange but even the thought of the smallest amount of unnecessary touching made him this angry. So he could trust Naruto all he wanted as far as sex and affection went while he was involved with Sasuke. But he could never control other people and it also didn't mean that he might not break it off with him for greener pastures elsewhere if given the choice.

Of course there was always a way he could allay his fears about this. If he could only witness Sai's interactions with Naruto on one of these missions at least he would know if there was something to worry about. Perhaps Naruto would react badly to Sai's touch if it was offered straight away. Perhaps Sai wouldn't even, as Naruto suggested, try anything at all. Of course perhaps Sasuke was completely founded in his worries and he was completely in his rights to rip the sneaky bastard Sai's head off in a blood fuelled glee.

But of course, he had to be sure.

That would count on a lot of things happening. For one, Sasuke wasn't allowed to leave the village despite the lack of Anbu guard now and even if he could, the chances of following the pair and remaining unnoticed would be tricky to say the least. And even after taking all these risks he was further gambling that this mission, of all the times Naruto and Sai had been out on mission together was going to be _the time_Sai would do something that Sasuke would feel justified maiming him for. No, he needed more certainties than this. He needed to be sure that all his risks would be worth it.

But what could he do? He couldn't control Sai...

…or could he?

* * *

At seven in the morning Naruto was halfway down his street on his way to meet with Sai at the gates when he came across Sakura wandering towards the hospital. At first he hadn't noticed her being caught up in his own thoughts but her voice had ripped him out of his thoughts about Sasuke and he gave her a smile which she quite warmly returned.

"Another mission today?" she asked.

"Same one actually. I'm going to meet Sai now."

"Well I'm early anyway so I'll walk down to the gates with you if you like."

Well… that was odd.

"Uh sure, Sakura-chan."

But apparently his less than enthusiastic reply didn't impress her much.

"Not that I would want to burden you with my presence," she added pointedly.

"No, it's not that. Sure, I'd love to walk to the gates with you!" he told her happily before he gave himself enough time to wonder why he'd been so quick to spend time with her. But then she was his friend, it wasn't uncommon for them to chat when they met each other on the streets. But he figured that Sasuke had him spooked. That bastard was making him edgy already.

They chatted away while they walked, Naruto absently rubbing at his pained wrists. Sasuke really hadn't been joking about the rope but at least he'd released him eventually but not before enough movement had caused the rope to rub his wrists badly. Thankfully by the morning the marks were almost gone but he still felt the sting. He wondered how it was fair that he was the one paying for Sasuke's paranoia all the time. But then thinking back on last night it wasn't much to be complained about. Sasuke's over the top show of possessiveness had made for an amazing night. It was almost worth the fighting.

Actually who was he kidding, it was totally worth the fighting.

But Sasuke's issues still worried him a little.

"Sakura-chan, can you do me a favour?"

Sakura looked over at him quizzically. "Uh, I guess so."

"Do me a favour and check in on Sasuke while I'm gone?"

"Sure. But why?"

"He could do with the company," Naruto told her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after Naruto had left the apartment Sasuke opened the door to the soft though persistent sound of Sai's knocking. Sasuke frowned slightly when he saw him but stepped aside to let the ninja enter without any comment.

Strangely Sai didn't immediately offer up any explanations as to what he was doing here once Sasuke closed the door behind him and Sasuke let the silence drag on for a few minutes while he went to the kitchen counter and made his usual morning tea as though nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Sai merely stood in the middle of the room and looked around with interest as though he hadn't been in here before or if he had, hadn't been in here very often at all. Which was encouraging. But the looksee didn't last long before Sai eventually asked a question.

"Is Naruto in the shower?"

Sai saying the two words together like that made Sasuke's eyes narrow even when he knew the observation was an obvious one to make. Both of them could clearly hear the shower water running.

Sasuke nodded.

"He doesn't usually want me to meet at his place," Sai observed like it was an interesting and fun fact but of no real import. "But he left me a note last night."

Of course Naruto didn't want Sai to come over to his place, not unless he felt a keen need to wash a lot of blood off his walls. But today was different because Sasuke had a plan that involved wanting Sai here.

For the moment the plan entailed standing by the kitchen bench casually and sipping his tea looking bored as far as the whole world could see but in fact watching Sai very carefully. He watched his every movement and facial expression as the strange Sai continued to look around the room in a curious fashion.

Sasuke could at least like one aspect of Sai's usual personality and that was his completely absent need to fill up a silence with useless chit-chat. It was the same trait that allowed Sasuke to almost enjoy Neji's company in fact. Of course though if Sai had a point to make that was another story. Apparently then you couldn't shut the irritating freak up if you tried.

"I imagine it would be… noisy, living with Naruto," Sai told the windows he was currently staring out of.

"That's a strange thing to imagine," Sasuke replied gripping his tea cup so hard his knuckles started to go white.

"Which part?" Sai asked with that creepy smile of his as he finally looked around at Sasuke. "That it would be noisy or that I have imagined it at all?"

It was entirely possible, Sasuke reasoned, that Sai was simply saying these things to be a dick. But it was hardly a certainty no matter what Sasuke thought of the guy.

Oh well, enough was enough. He hadn't had long to watch Sai but he figured it would be enough for now. So while Sai continued to watch him Sasuke took another sip of tea and when he moved the cup back down it was to flick red eyes up to lock with black. For one horrifying moment Sasuke thought that Sai was going to resist him. It wouldn't be too difficult at the moment and if he failed there was little else he could do about it since he was hardly in a position to properly defend himself either. But after a few moments of fighting it, Sai fell to the floor in an undignified heap and Sasuke smirked down at the crumpled body.

Although he wasn't exactly at full strength just yet, he still figured Sai would be trapped for at least half a day or more which would give him ample head start for his plans. Of course there was one very big problem with his plan that made him begin to frown again. No matter what happened from here on in, Sai now knew that his chakra wasn't completely dead. When Sasuke been hyped up with jealousy and planned this all last night he'd assumed he could just pass off what had happened to Sai as a simple accident. But since he hadn't managed to completely take Sai by surprise and he had struggled against him, he found it unreasonable to assume that Sai wouldn't remember what had happened and Sasuke's genjutsu wasn't exactly up to the mental challenge of attempting to make someone forget something like that.

Of course it was done now and there was nothing he could do about what would happen with Sai from here. Unless of course he killed him. But he figured Naruto would be strangely upset with him about that. Plus he actually found the thought somewhat unappealing right now. Which was strange. He hated Sai. But in reality Sai hadn't actually done anything to harm him. Except perhaps mentally, but even that could've still been accidental. So no matter how much he might fantasise about killing the unconscious ninja, he knew he wouldn't.

But he wasn't about to let his problem affect the rest of the plan. Even if Sai now knew his secret, there would be nothing gained if he spent the time he'd bought himself agonising over it. So he left Sai on the floor and hurried into the bathroom to first turn off the shower he'd left running on the pretence that Naruto was actually still home getting ready for his mission and then hunting around for the bag he'd buried in the dirty clothes hamper where he was sure Naruto wouldn't disturb it. Afterwards he came back into the main room and crouched down by the still unconscious figure.

Now this was the hard part.

Last night he'd had mixed success trying to copy someone using ninjutsu. Strangely it seemed to depend on whom he was copying which was a bit unfortunate. For instance after he'd managed to get the use of enough chakra to even attempt the transformation the only person he'd managed to copy with any degree of success had been Naruto. But that was hardly surprising because it was a particular body he knew very intimately inside and out.

But transforming into Naruto and others he knew had only been the test run, trying it out with Sai, after he'd already used his Sharingan to take him out was going to be a great deal harder. And since Naruto had already left to meet Sai by the front gates as they'd previously agreed on he was running out of time to make this work.

It took him longer than he would have liked but he stayed and focussed on Sai, focussed his chakra till the air around him puffed as the jutsu took effect. Sasuke quickly went to a mirror to inspect his work and watched as a pleased and evil looking smile graced Sai's pale features staring back at him.

* * *

Well one thing was for sure, the clothing was really annoying. How did the little prick move in his getup let alone fight? Sasuke spent most of the time walking quickly down to the gates tugging at the infuriating cloth while trying not to look too conspicuous doing so. The clothing was way too tight and way too revealing by far and it only made his ire for Sai grow worse.

Once he was in full view of the front gates he stopped fidgeting and cleared his expression walking over towards the two familiar figures standing by the front gates chatting and waiting. Trust Sakura to be here too. It can't have been his imagination that she seemed to be spending a lot more time around Naruto when he was off mission than usual. Every time Naruto was out and about, there she was...

Sasuke clenched his jaw and warned himself to focus. One jealousy at a time was just about his limit. Deal with the Sai thing first then start making Sakura wish she'd never met Naruto. One at a time.

When he stepped up to the pair he felt a thrill of excitement that he had not been expecting. Well he thought he might have been keen to put his plan into motion, but this was more than keenness and it took him a little while to figure out what this feeling was about. And it wasn't actually until Naruto turned from talking with Sakura and gave him a bright smile did he completely understand.

"So, you ready to go?"

Was it possible that he was actually excited by the notion of going off on a mission again? He decided that yes, that certainly had something to do with it. Even more so that he was going with Naruto too.

Strangely this excitement made something in his chest constrict. What the hell was he doing? He was hardly in any condition to be going on a mission where his skills as a ninja might be relied on. What happened if they got into trouble? What if something bad happened to Naruto because he couldn't back him up? The thoughts were not pleasant ones.

But then Naruto had said it himself; this was mainly a scouting mission to watch a guy. Once they caught him in the act they had to capture him. Simple right? Sasuke figured even he could get something that easy done without too much effort. Which was a good thing because keeping up the transformation just after incapacitating Sai was just about his limit with his chakra network still not completely functional.

It would be fine, the mission wouldn't suffer and Sasuke would be reassured about his relationship. It would be worth it in the end.

Sasuke nodded and tried not to smile.

TBC

* * *

_Notes: Well holy fucking workload. Yeah I know, later than usual but more hours at work means less time Dash spends writing. It happens. It also might explain why this chapter might have ended up being a little fast paced too. But anyway that means lots happened this chapter. Sasuke has let his jealousy completely cloud his usual intelligence and has attacked Sai and taken his place in order to test Naruto's loyalty. Bad bad Sasuke, when will you learn…_

_Unsigned Reviews –_

_**N8mine – (I Need Review) **Wow, thank you! I didn't think my descriptions were generally all that good so I am so ecstatic that you enjoyed those scenes from 'I Need'. I've had a couple of people comment on these moods that I have through my stories and it really makes me happy to know that I can make such a stamp on a fic that stands out so much :) Thank you so much for your beautiful review!_

_**Thud – **__Well this is going to be epic since you read so much since I last posted. Let's begin with 'Dreams Aren't Real' – _

_You know I believe you might be the first one I remember asking me about their pants. And I'm not too certain what exact idea I had with that other than Naruto's getting darker and Sasuke's getting lighter as a sort of meeting in the middle thing. Plus Sasuke's thoughts were getting a little brighter while Naruto was doing himself harm by getting obsessed. But I never really played with that idea all that much admittedly. _

_Yeah, not a lot of smut in Dreams. I'm getting slightly smuttier as my writing gets more recent I find. My earlier stuff was a lot more beige lol. Ah but as you noticed later, teasing I can do ;)_

_As for who is behind this all… well I wouldn't want to spoil things for you yet *grins*_

_When you mentioned a feeling that some action was going to happen like the chapter before the monster coming into it, I was smiling so hugely because I knew you wouldn't have to wait long lol._

_Haha, poor Sakura, if only she knew._

'_I Need You' – _

_Surprisingly no one seemed to find the Sasuke POV chapters tedious. I actually re-read them somewhat recently and I can see why now. It almost does read like a different sort of story without too many repeats of the same scenes. I also am starting the get the strong impression that people prefer my Sasuke POV which might have helped. _

_Oh my, I kept you locked up reading for how long? *Imagines locking someone in a dark cell chained to a laptop and demanding 'read!' while cackling evilly* I feel like I've kept you hostage haha. But eh, sounds like you've had some reading fun so I don't feel all that bad *grins*_

'_Living in the Now' – _

_The overall progression in their personalities makes me grin like an idiot to know it's all working so smoothly and that people are enjoying it. The people they started off as and the people they are now, it almost seems like they are different people sometimes. Especially Sasuke since he's probably done the most changing._

_It's interesting that you bring up the equality thing between them. I have epic warnings that go with all my stories about no particular expected roles because I do like undefined roles in my stories quite often and it tends to take people unexpectedly sometimes. I don't really like writing ultra submissive uke or ultra dominating seme really at all for these particular characters because personally I find it hard to wrap my head around the concept of either one of them being completely submissive of the other. Just seems to go against the personalities for me. That being said, I do have a few instances where one is being more submissive than usual but generally there is some overriding factor as to why. I wouldn't like to write either of them girly either and doing so never really occurs to me. They are both guys and to me because of the types of characters they are, it seems important to keep them well, manly, as you said. It's not difficult for me to do when trying to keep them in character if that makes sense. And yeah even when Sasuke bottoms, I can never quite manage for him to lose control completely. Though in the fullness of time I am hoping for his control to slip just a little in TLWH. But that's for another review :)_

_I really do worry about my characterisations a lot so I am always over the moon when I get compliments about them being in-character. Especially other characters like Sai and Hinata which I don't use very often. So thank you so much!_

_I am trying to bring out the fact that Naruto is attractive more so, helped along by the fact that Sasuke is getting so jealous but I really don't think I am doing it enough. I will have to rectify this in the next chapter a little *grins* _

_I laughed when I saw you comment about 'where does Sasuke sleep'. I have for the most part left that subject alone and that the others just assume Sasuke sleeps on the couch. Or Naruto does or something like that. I _had_ addressed this in a scene I had written a while ago but never actually published because the story wasn't right for what I wanted to do at the time but it might re-surface in the next instalment. Originally I had Kyo's brother asking this obvious question but I cut that character's scenes as I mentioned. So I suppose that's why I haven't really had any one else question it because it sort of got addressed by someone else but then that never made it into this version of the story. Yeah it sounds really weird to me too lol._

_I sort of tried to touch on Naruto's loneliness in the Yule special when he was desperate to make some traditions with Sasuke. But admittedly I think that ended up being more about Sasuke than Naruto though. But you've certainly put it into my mind to bring up again._

_Did you mean have I had any personal experiences I've drawn from for this story? Well sort of. But since this is being published with the story I won't go into too many details about the more personal stuff if that is okay. For the not-so personal well, I have given up some dreams for the person I love. Feeling cut off from family is also something I suppose I can relate to as well. But I don't really intentionally drawn from personal experiences too much. I'd rather be in a fictional character's head than my own. Which is sad, but freeing. I think I like it so much because I get to leave my own problems behind while I'm writing. Was that sort of what you were asking?_

_Oh yeah, no I couldn't let Yukio rape Sasuke. The fact that he got so close even bothered me a little to write. Definitely not what the story needed either. Mostly I wanted Sasuke to feel back in control of his life which was the reason for the whole set up._

_I did at one point consider using that jutsu again but couldn't decide whether it might be fun or in bad taste. Such a thin line sometimes lol. _

_But anyway, wow, thank you so much for so many reviews and such great details too! I had a smile so big on my face while reading your reviews I think I hurt my jaw. If I didn't make much sense though I apologise it's like 2am and I only finished work about 4hrs ago so I'm a little wasted lol. _


	5. A Different Kind of Insane

**WNL Series: Living in the Now**

**Chapter 5**

**A Different Kind of Insane**

It was odd feeling walking through the forest with Naruto like this. It had been a long time since they had travelled together and even longer since they had been on a mission together that it was all a little bit strange now. Sort of exciting too but strange all the same.

He was glad that Naruto had not insisted on running for the entire way because after his hectic morning he had hardly been able to keep pace with a full blown chakra run for too long. But it hadn't been all that long before Naruto had _suggested_ that they quit and continue on foot as the guy they were after was supposed to be close by.

Suggested, no told, _suggested_ to him. Like Sai was some kind of leader here or something, like he was supposed to be calling the shots. And well sure, perhaps Sai was a higher level of ninja or something but since when was Naruto that subdued around people his own age? He was bold and brash and hardly ever just suggested things he...

_...he's just like that with me, isn't he?_ Sasuke thought a shade annoyed since he couldn't work out if that was good news or bad news. Was it good that he was a different person around him or was it a sign of unacceptance or mistrust? Or was Sasuke simply driving himself crazy with paranoia? Well it was entirely possible but he wasn't about to discount anything just yet.

All day he was thinking about ways to tempt Naruto since that was the entire reason for doing this but so far had held off. They'd had no real luck picking up the guy's trail especially because Naruto wasn't the best tracker in the world and Sasuke hardly knew what he was looking for not knowing much about the mission at all to begin with or really caring either. Actually Naruto kept looking at him strangely like he expected him to do something but Sasuke couldn't figure out what that might be until Naruto stopped after the third failed hour of trying to pick up a trail and turned to him.

"Can't you make up some of those little ink things to go looking?" he asked exasperated.

Well no, Sasuke couldn't. So instead he said, "And where exactly should they look?"

He realised a moment too late that perhaps he'd sounded a little too snide for Sai but thankfully Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Everywhere! C'mon, we've been at this for hours. He's gotta be pretty close."

"There's no reason to assume that he'd still be in this area."

"Uh yes there is, he never seems to leave this area, you know that." Whoops. But then this presented too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Then it wont take too long to keep searching. Is there some reason you're so impatient to get the mission done?"

Naruto looked surprised for the briefest moment and even coloured just a little as he shot back, "No!"

Sasuke had to resist the urge to call him a liar to his face but even that simple word might give him away too early. Besides he was just as surprised that Naruto even now had the capability to blush even just a little. Sasuke could generally manage to get one out of him but these days he had to be pretty graphic. But rather see this as a negative sign that Sai had been able to, he saw it as a positive sign that Naruto was indeed wanting to finish up the mission ASAP and finish it promptly because he had a certain someone he wanted to get back to. Well that was comforting... if he had the right assumption. But in any case it also meant he didn't want to linger on the mission too long with Sai either which was encouraging any way you looked at it.

* * *

Sakura knocked loudly on the door of Naruto's apartment at around lunchtime with a bag dangling from her fingers. In the bag was her and Sasuke's lunch since she figured it might be enough to earn her more than an impatient hello from the taciturn Uchiha. Usually bringing food with her was the only excuse she had that would allow her entry when Naruto wasn't the one answering the door. And despite Sasuke's usual mood Sakura found herself persisting and finding excuses whenever possible because the sad fact was that she missed her team mates.

It had seemed like forever since she had been on a mission with Naruto and with Sasuke she didn't even get that. And despite Sasuke's brusque manner and Naruto's seemingly constant ability to annoy her she still missed them when she hadn't seen them for a while. And even though Naruto wouldn't be here she was still pleased that she had such an opportunity to visit with Sasuke.

_Even though…?_ Well that was a weird thought. Since when had she wished for Naruto to be around as well? Normally she'd be thrilled to spend any alone time with Sasuke. And she still was. But apparently a part of her would have preferred it to be all three of them.

She knocked again.

She doubted Sasuke would be out. She'd heard about the special training he'd been doing lately but she'd seen Hinata in the village today and the girl had told her that Sasuke had called off training for a few days. He was probably just ignoring the door.

So she knocked louder.

This time she heard a soft muffled groan from somewhere inside and immediately she got worried. Maybe Sasuke had gotten sick. He'd probably caught whatever Naruto had the other day. Perhaps he was too sick to answer the door.

She tried the knob which didn't budge. But then after hearing another pain filled moan she tried it _harder._ Her chakra strength made the doorknob buckle and break in her hand, allowing her to open the door and rush inside. But lying in the middle of the floor was someone she hadn't expected to find. She knelt down by Sai and checked him over. He seemed to be okay apart from the groaning and eventually his eyes fluttered open and he blinked up at her in surprise.

"Sakura."

"Sai, what happened? Did something happen on the mission?"

Slowly she helped Sai sit up and watched him tensely as he stretched out his cramped muscles.

"I never went on the mission."

"What? Of course you did. I saw you and Naruto off this morning."

Sai seemed to spend a few painfully slow moments thinking this bit of news over while Sakura fought the urge to shake him like a rag doll.

"Must have been Sasuke," Sai eventually offered.

Well that managed to stop Sakura for a moment.

"I think I know the difference between the two of you," Sakura told him carefully. "And it's not like Sasuke can copy you or anything."

"Oh, he can use chakra," Sai told her as though he was telling her it was raining.

"Um, no he can't."

"He can," Sai corrected. "I've seen him using it out in the woods. He used the Sharingan on me. I wasn't ready."

There was no reason for Sai to lie but stupidly Sakura kept telling herself that he must be. People didn't recover from what had been done to Sasuke, that was the point. If the Hokage knew…

"Have you told anyone that you've seen him?"

"No. He wasn't doing anything bad so it didn't seem important. I knew you and Naruto would be upset if the Hokage killed him."

Which she probably would. Sasuke had been given three choices before he'd chosen to be neutralised. And Sakura doubted that imprisonment was still going to be an option open to him after this. So now she had her own dilemma. Apart from rendering Sai unconscious for a few hours, Sasuke had done nothing to show he wanted to harm anyone despite getting back his abilities so she didn't really want to run to the Hokage in case Tsunade did decide he'd be better off dead. But this was too big to keep to herself. She needed someone who might understand.

* * *

Kakashi opened his door to the impatient and above all, _loud_ knocking to see two thirds of his team on his doorstep. Sakura looked flushed and worried and Sai seemed to be, well, Sai.

"Something wrong?" he asked casually.

"We need to talk to you," Sakura told him. "It's about Sasuke."

"It might be my fault," Sai added almost as an after thought.

Somehow Kakashi knew his day off had just become very busy.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke spent the rest of the day searching but still hadn't found the guy by the time the sun was beginning to set. Sasuke hadn't really attempted to question him again and he hoped it was because he didn't want to seem too obvious about it but the simple pleasure of being out of the village that was probably to cause for his procrastination more than anything. Walking through the trees with nothing but fresh forest air and Naruto by his side eased something in him he hadn't been aware had been tight in the first place. He just hadn't realised how much being kept in the village had been winding him up.

But as night rolled around and Naruto gave up the search for the man for the day Sasuke couldn't really put it off much longer. As it was he'd left things way too late. If Sai hadn't woken up already he would be soon and that meant that the alarm would be raised and the search party sent out if it hadn't already been. It would only be a matter of time before someone came looking and Sasuke hoped to not be here when they did. His only hope now was to be gone from here and back in the village before they found him.

He'd had some time to think as they'd walked today and Sasuke had figured his best shot at keeping up some semblance of innocence was to not be found out here in the wilderness with Naruto. If they saw him back in the village there would be no proof that he'd gone out beyond the wall and his 'attack' on Sai would simply come down to one person's word against the other. Of course not that Sasuke had much trust going for him, but they could hardly charge him without proof. And really the only person who could even perhaps offer such evidence was Naruto. After all Sai could hardly be in two places at once and once word reached Naruto that Sai had never left the village this morning… well then things could become tricky. And not only with Naruto since Sakura had been at the gates this morning as well. But Sakura, well, Sakura always seemed to take his side, as unfounded as her trust in him should have been. No, Naruto was the one to be really concerned about.

Naruto probably wouldn't give him up either but it had occurred to Sasuke as the day had worn on that perhaps what might really upset Naruto was the plan in general. He'd probably be pissed. The lack of trust Sasuke was showing in him alone would be enough to make things pretty shaky between them and it would be that sticky point that would make him more livid than the fact that Sasuke had attacked Sai and left the village using powers he wasn't supposed to have.

The only solution, as far as Sasuke could see, was to come clean. Naruto might still get pretty pissed but not as much as if he tried to keep the whole thing a secret through to the end. At least then Naruto would have a chance to rant at him and then cool off before getting back to Konoha. But Sasuke still couldn't make himself do it before he'd done what he'd come here to do. He just _had_ to know.

So after they'd made camp for the night Sasuke watched Naruto sit down with his back to a tree and relax. It was their first night out and so far things were going pretty well. Naruto didn't really seem to suspect anything. It was easy really to take over Sai's personality because he didn't really seem to have one. Sasuke just stayed quiet and thoughtful looking and Naruto never seemed to question it.

But tonight was their one and only night out here on the mission so Sasuke couldn't really waste more time perfecting his ruse. He went over and sat down close to Naruto, perhaps a shade closer than friendly and stared at the fire while watching for Naruto's reaction out of the corner of his eye. Naruto gave him one weird look but didn't comment which made Sasuke frown. Naruto wasn't really touchy about his personal space sure, but Sasuke had thought to get a stronger reaction than that. Perhaps his fears weren't all for naught.

So Sasuke shifted a little closer so their shoulders were touching and gave him what he assumed was a warm smile.

Naruto gave him a worried look. "You okay Sai?"

Still wasn't being pushed away, but Naruto wasn't acting like this was something that happened with any sort of regularity so that was a comfort. But then, just because it hadn't happened before didn't mean it might not. How would Naruto act if he kissed him?

So Sasuke did. He leant forward those last few inches and touched his lips to Naruto's. Naruto stayed perfectly still for the longest time before the shock wore off and he broke away, jumping to his feet. He took a few frightened steps away from Sasuke, holding up his hands as though warding him off.

"Sai, what the fuck?"

Sasuke just looked up at him with that same bland look but internally he was elated. The only way that reaction could have been better was if Naruto had hit him.

"I just wanted to try something," Sasuke told him seriously.

"Yeah well, whatever book you got that out of, you should burn it," Naruto told him vehemently.

Sasuke got to his feet and followed Naruto as he backed away with wide eyes.

"You didn't like that?"

"No! Sai, friends don't do that."

"And that's all we are?" Sasuke prodded.

"We're good friends sure," Naruto went on still backing up, "but that's all. What are you suggesting?"

"Oh, then you and Sasuke aren't friends?"

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing. His little elated high from seeing Naruto's reaction made him a little playful he supposed. The look on Naruto's face should have made him feel guilty, but fun outweighed guilt.

"You…what are you talking about?"

"I've seen how you two act around one another," Sasuke continued as he stalked Naruto across their clearing. "And if you two are just good friends, then friends do a lot more than kiss."

Naruto looked on the verge of denying it some more, but Sasuke could see a little mental battle going on behind Naruto's eyes. No doubt he was warring with himself over trying to deny it more or just simply admit to what was really going on. And that little battle told Sasuke a lot right then about trust. If he trusted Sai, truly and completely trusted that Sai would keep the secret, it wouldn't be as much of a headache for him. If he felt closer to Sai than Sasuke he would just come clean. But he didn't. His incomplete trust coupled with his promise to keep everything a secret was stopping him from telling and Sasuke was pleased with that.

But then Naruto's internal war seemed to stall as something occurred to him.

"How do we act around each other?" Naruto asked almost curiously.

Well that was a strange question and it made Sasuke think fast. He knew that Sai seemed to think that Sasuke was jealous of the friends he had but that wasn't all that much to go on. For the most part Sasuke thought they did a pretty passable job of not appearing to other people as anything but friends.

"He seems to get annoyed when you get attention from other people," Sasuke began as he tried like hell to see things from Sai's perspective.

"So what?" Naruto shot back. "His default facial expression is scowling. Generally he either looks pissed or bored."

Well he was scowling now for sure. Did Naruto really think that way about him or was he just trying to throw Sai?

"He does smile," Sasuke argued. "But only really does around you."

Sasuke realized just after he'd said it that _that_ at least was probably true, he just hadn't really noticed before now. But then Sasuke was willing to bet he make a lot of expressions around Naruto that nobody else saw.

He had thought that the observation would make Naruto happy but instead he found Naruto frowning instead.

"It's just a smile," Naruto replied a little distracted but it had obviously gotten him thinking. "But if that's all your proof, I think you need to-"

"I've seen you kiss."

Just what the fuck was he doing? Did he really think he'd make Naruto less pissed if he scared the shit out him first? Relief at not actually being caught out would only last so long before Naruto got really angry. Did he want to push Naruto into admitting something was going on?

He did, Sasuke realized, he wanted him to admit it. He wanted to see if Naruto _could_ admit it when he wasn't hung up on his promise to keep it to himself if there wasn't a promise to keep anymore.

"When?" Naruto asked tightly.

"Does it matter?"

All of a sudden Naruto seemed to have to sit down. He sat down where he stood and stared at the grass by his legs in something approaching shock.

"Fuck."

"Do you two do that as well?" Sasuke couldn't help but tease.

Naruto looked up at him swiftly. "What? Sai!"

"So you don't."

"I didn't say that," Naruto replied evasively before taking a deep breath. "Okay, so maybe Sasuke and I are more than just friends."

"You don't sound that confident."

Naruto's eyes narrowed just a little at that comment. "What's wrong with you today? You've been weird all day. It is just because you wanted to ask me about this?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied honestly.

Props for Naruto though, he wasn't completely oblivious. He obviously knew something was a little off with Sai but still couldn't seem to put his finger on exactly what.

"Well I guess you already know something's up," Naruto went on. "We're together," he finally admitted. "In a relationship or whatever you want to call it. So definitely no kissing other people!" he finished quite firmly.

Sasuke did smile just a little then almost without realizing it.

"I'll try to remember that for the future."

Naruto looked into his eyes then while slowly getting to his feet. For some odd reason he seemed to be trying his hardest to look _through_ him rather than at him.

"Something wrong?"

"I was about to ask you that. I mean it Sai, there is really something off with you today and not just because you tried to kiss me…"

Naruto's voice trailed off for a moment there as his fingers flew up to his lips as though remember the feel of other lips against them. It seemed as though Naruto was just beginning to see something was really wrong here. It was entirely possible that the kiss had felt familiar in some way. So before Naruto could figure it out Sasuke thought it was as good a time as any to reveal himself.

"Don't hurt yourself dobe, I'm not that good at pretending to be him."

Naruto's eyes went wide, then narrowed before his entire face went bright red. But not from, Sasuke suspected, embarrassment.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked levelly.

"You're pissed," Sasuke guessed.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tell me something right now that will stop me from beating the shit out of you!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke tipped him a half smile and released the jutsu. When the air cleared he told him, "Well, I love you."

It did seem to have the desired effect of derailing Naruto's anger somewhat but he still looked pretty pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Sai? What did you _do_."

"Sai's in Konoha, he's fine," Sasuke said dismissively before noticing that Naruto's concern for his team mate failed to spark any sort of jealous reaction. Well, perhaps this little outing really had given him the answers he'd needed.

"But he has to know you did this right? I'm guessing he isn't exactly in on this with you."

"He wasn't in on the plan, no," Sasuke admitted.

The colour in Naruto's face drained a little at that admission.

"What have you done?"

"Probably just made things a little more complicated," Sasuke reluctantly admitted.

"Why the hell would you…?" But it seemed as though Naruto already knew the answer to his own question because pretty soon he started to look pissed again.

"Look if it helps, I feel a lot better about things now," Sasuke told him.

"I don't give a fuck!" Naruto swore. "You either trust me or you don't and obviously you don't. I really don't care how _you_ feel right now!"

"I trust you," Sasuke argued. "It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it!"

This was one of those sharing moments he hated, especially because this explanation spoke a lot more about his own insecurities than any sort of trust issue he had with Naruto. But he had the feeling that this time telling Naruto the truth was going to be his only saving grace if he wanted things between them to stay the way it was.

"I wanted to see what would happen if you were presented with a better opportunity."

"That's not real clear," Naruto warned.

"I know I am… difficult," Sasuke began. "That's not going to change because it doesn't bother me that I am. But you seem to get along with other people more easily than me. I wanted to see what you would do and think if you were tempted by a better choice. I didn't think you would cheat, like I said this is not about trust, I just wanted to see how you would react and whether it might make you think about the idea of something better."

"That's your version of uncomplicated?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "You're not 'difficult' Sasuke, you're a completely mental! Look, as tempting as you are making _anyone_ else seem right now, I'm not fucking interested in anyone else! That you even _did _this is more of a temptation than anything else has or will be. I'm not going to ever say this again, and if you even _dare_ make me I'm going to…"

"Going to what?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed.

Naruto took a deep calming breath, but he was still glaring. "I don't know what I'll do. But I don't like this. I'm done with the jealousy shit, okay? I'm not going to leave you alone again, you have to believe that, but I can't keep reassuring you either."

Sasuke watched him for a few moments, a little taken aback by that statement and how it had affected him. Was he really that worried about being alone again? Surely not. But perhaps he was a little more concerned about living that life again where it seemed like no one cared. He was so used to losing what he loved, it was almost like he expected it to happen again. And as Naruto had reminded him, he'd left him once before and Sasuke had not liked that feeling one little bit.

Sasuke was annoyed with himself, it made him seem a little too clingy for his own tastes. So what he said next was quite difficult for him to say.

"I believe you."

Naruto let out another breath he'd been holding and somehow didn't seem pissed anymore. Which was surprising. Sasuke figured that Naruto would rant about this for weeks to come.

"How can someone be so smart and so stupid at the same time?" Naruto asked the world in general.

"I ask that myself about you a lot," Sasuke told him.

Naruto didn't seem impressed by the comment. "You know if you wanted to tempt me, I have no idea why you chose Sai."

"Sai seemed the most… aggressive."

"Well that's not the first word I'd use to describe Sai," Naruto said.

"I didn't mean in a violent way. I thought you didn't want to talk about this anymore."

"Want me to yell at you again?" Naruto offered like the idea held some appeal. "'Cause I'm happy to do that again."

"I'm sick of arguing with you," Sasuke told him, surprising himself. "We either argue or fuck. I actually miss being calm."

"You pretty much just described our whole relationship," Naruto pointed out with the ghost of a smile.

"And you wonder why I thought you had a better relationship with other people."

"You know there's more than that between us. So we argue sometimes, it's better than bottling things up because that's when stupid shit happens," Naruto said pointedly.

Annoyingly, Naruto had a good point. Whenever he didn't share everything and tried to do everything himself, _that_ was when he seemed to get himself in the most trouble. Really the only person that was currently damaging his future happiness was himself. This time he had exposed himself so much that he might end up getting himself killed because some part of him thought that losing someone again was a larger concern than his own well being. And okay, he still wasn't entirely convinced it wasn't worth it, but he might have saved himself some problems if he'd just listened and shared and _believed_ in the first place.

"Don't pretend to be the mature one here," Sasuke warned him.

Naruto could obviously see he'd gotten Sasuke thinking which was undoubtedly a win in itself.

"Well someone has to be," Naruto replied smugly. "I…"

Naruto's smile faltered a little right then, his distracted expression putting Sasuke on alert immediately.

"Someone's near," Naruto told him which was disturbing. Sasuke was under the impression that unless Naruto was really concentrating he was pretty oblivious to chakra signatures in general. After all, Sasuke had spent the entire day pretending to be someone else and Naruto had only suspected something was off later on because he'd been too focused on finding their quarry earlier.

So whoever it was had to be close and there either had to be a lot of them or they were powerful. Or both. So Sasuke kicked dirt over the fire to put it out and then reached for his sword, which of course wasn't there.

It was darker in their little clearing now but they could still more or less see each other thanks to the full moon shining down on them from a big gap in the trees overhead. Naruto had obviously seen him reaching for a weapon that wasn't there, a reminder that Sasuke was used to fighting with a lot of different weapons that may no longer be at his disposal.

"Sasuke, run," Naruto told him quietly.

Nobody was more aware of their own shortcomings than Sasuke these days but the order still made him clench his teeth in anger. If it had been Konoha ninja, he might have seen Naruto's point, but he highly doubted this was the case considering Naruto's reaction.

So Sasuke stood his ground and made himself as ready as he could be considering his disadvantage and further burden of using up most of his small available chakra pool already today.

"You run," Sasuke hissed back.

"Don't be stubborn! I can handle this as long as I don't have to…"

The fact that Naruto stopped himself from finishing told Sasuke a lot about what he was going to say. But it only served to make Sasuke angrier.

"You don't have to protect me," Sasuke told him. "I can take care of myself."

He did have Sai's short sword, which he took out now and held in one hand while fishing out a kunai to hold in the other. He had a sick sort of feeling that he was going to have to prove those boastful words and he aimed to hold his own.

It was true that Sasuke didn't have full use of his abilities at the moment and even when he did he still found it difficult to feel another person's chakra. He couldn't feel their enemies for instance but he was generally able to feel the gentle reassuring pulse of Naruto whenever he was around him. But when it seemed as though Sasuke was unwilling to leave, Sasuke felt it spike dramatically in response. He doubted it was out of anger though, it was probably a reaction to wanting to protect Sasuke which on one hand made him angrier but on another more logical hand, reassured him. Sakura had mentioned that Naruto had grown a little more cautious these days and now he could see just how much.

Across the clearing, a kunai flew out of the bushes toward him and Sasuke batted it away with the short sword before throwing his own kunai back in response. The resulting short cry into the still night air told him two things. One, he still had something to contribute here after all and two, these weren't powerful shinobi they were facing. Unfortunately that meant there were probably a lot of them. And no matter how powerful a ninja like Naruto was, if you were heavily outnumbered the risk was probably greater than if you were facing one powerful opponent.

_Especially if he has to watch your ass for the entire fight, _a traitorous voice told Sasuke.

After his epiphany he really should have understood that running was in both of their best interests, that taking help when it was needed would stop him getting into bad situations so often. But the more important part of what he had gotten out of it had been, _you're in this together, possibly forever, you'd better make sure nothing happens to the dobe to screw that up._ So maybe he was still a little protective, so what? At least they would be together.

Next to him, Naruto let loose with an army of clones, sending them forward, probably in the hopes of flushing their attackers out of the cover. And it worked. Ninja came out into the clearing in a rush either weapons drawn or hurled there by the clones and that's when the pair of them set to work.

Now _this_ Sasuke could handle. Melee fighting had always been a strong point of his and he was glad that the reduced amount of chakra available hadn't slowed him down all that much. These ninja didn't use a lot of ninjutsu he couldn't dodge and nobody could keep up with him toe to toe.

Naruto moved fluidly but powerfully beside him, apparently content to keep his own powerful ninjutsu out of the fight for now. But no matter how well the pair worked together, no matter how easily they'd fallen back into step with each other, Sasuke got the strong impression that Naruto was still holding back because of being in such close quarters with his ally. But it was difficult to feel bad about that. Being able to fight, to flex what abilities he could, made Sasuke feel alive again in a way that was missing when he sparred with Naruto. He realized how much he had missed this. And he also realized how much he had missed fighting together against a common enemy.

Unfortunately, this exhilaration of being able to let loose like this made Sasuke a little too overconfident. He was so sure that they were winning, working together and knocking their enemies down, that he was completely unprepared for any greater attacks.

Of course not every ninja here had to be on the same level as the rest and somewhere in all of this there had to be a captain. Sasuke became aware of this when a green flash of light sparked off to his side just as he was about to knock out another enemy. He knew the attack was going to hit him but without chakra reflexes he couldn't reverse what he was doing to dodge in time. It was just a matter of seconds…

In those few seconds a shadow imposed itself between him and the enemy, blocking off the green light until the body in front of him took the hit, lighting up the area in an even brighter light and revealing the shock and pained expression of Naruto before he fell to the ground twitching at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke's whole body seemed to lock up then as he stared down at Naruto like it was all too unreal somehow. Like the universe had just made some monumental error and Sasuke was just waiting for things to right themselves again so they could both continue winning.

But Naruto stayed where he was, he didn't get up and Sasuke was becoming increasingly aware that if he didn't move soon the same thing was going to happen to him as well.

Well maybe that would be okay, they had to stay together, remember. But Naruto wasn't dead, Sasuke could see the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. So did he want them to stay together as prisoners or did he want to have a chance at rescuing him? After all there was no way Sasuke could fight off this many attackers and drag Naruto to safety. The numbers pouring through the trees seemed to be endless and Sasuke wasn't sure how long he might be able to hold out.

But running seemed like an absurd idea. There was no way he could leave him like this. Maybe the first attack hadn't killed Naruto but whose to say the second one wouldn't?

So he stayed, and fought, until someone finally managed to knock him away from his protective stance over Naruto. When he finally managed to lock eyes back onto Naruto he saw a ninja hoisting Naruto onto his shoulder and start to disappear back into the cover with him.

Sasuke got quickly back to his feet and started after them, but there were too many enemies in his way and he was forced further back, defending himself against multiple foes as he watched Naruto get carried away from him and into the darkness.

Protecting Naruto had given him energy but now that he was gone, Sasuke was finding it difficult to keep up. His movements slowed and an attacker managed to cut his shoulder so deeply that the short sword dropped from his fingers just as another kicked the back on his knee forcing him down onto it. He saw a kunai descending toward him from above and managed to get his uninjured arm up in time so that the weapon went through his arm rather than his face.

But the force behind the weapon went away and he saw his attackers fall back literally as three people stepped past him and joined the fight. He let himself fall back to sit as the three newcomers waded in and enemy ninja fell before them in quick order. It was probably shock at seeing them, also relief that made the remaining few ounces of energy he had to leave him in that moment. Even when the fight seemed to be over and the newcomers came back to stand in front of him he could do little else but continue to sit there.

TBC

* * *

_Notes: Yeah, not dead. Though admittedly you would have to poke me once or twice just to be certain. This was a huge amount of time between posting for me and the only reason I was able to post anything at all was because I was too sick to do much else but write and sleep today. So huge apologies if the chapter is badly edited and a little rough besides. Just about all of it was written in tiny little doses at a time which I find tends to make it a little disjointed sometimes. And while I tried my best on the re-read I am sick so I've probably missed a lot. But I did make the chapter a little bigger than usual so yay for that._

_Anyway, so Sasuke has predictably landed Naruto into some hot water and perhaps even his old team as well. Silly boy, isn't he? Even when he does learn things that benefit him he still doesn't learn the right things sometimes. But oh well, it looks like Sasuke isn't alone now so hopefully things might look up soon. _

_Next chapter will probably be the last so that will give me some time to get back to a giftfic I'm attempting plus TLWH of course. I'm so behind in that. I had predicted I would be finished with Part 11 by now because I had a little bit done up for Sasuke's Birthday that needed to happen after certain happenings in that Part but alas, work sucks and I got behind. Oh well, I'll either post that part really late or save it for next year._

_See you next chapter!_

_Dash._

Unsigned Reviews –

_**Guest – **__I did have the thought that perhaps I overdid crazy jealous Sasuke a little bit, but was so determined to get jealous Sasuke into this part I think I pushed him into crazy as well lol. But hey, it seems to be working and I like the challenge of trying to make Sasuke seem a little insecure as you say because it does do a good job at pointing out how invested he has become in the relationship. Haha, I do hope you liked Naruto's reaction *grins*_

_**Thud – **__Sorry Thud/AmbiguousBastard, I didn't remember you had an unsigned review here when I could have replied to this when I replied to Dreams. I hope you don't mind if I just reply here instead._

_Of course I replied! I do try to reply to most everyone when I can especially those who have taken so much effort to review so much, I like people to know how much I appreciate it :) _

_Haha, did your father go, 'who is this Dash person and why are they making you all giddy?' Tell him Dash said a personal hello and it'll probably freak him out even more lol._

_Epic reviews get epic replies, what can I say. The more you draw me in with ideas/opinions/views the more I can't help myself writing just as much back. I love feedback and hearing about how certain things impacted or made people feel because the more feedback I get the more ideas get spawned because it allows me to delve into the story even more than I would have done by myself if that makes any sense._

_Well I have considered writing my own stuff, I'm just getting to the point now where I think that perhaps I might be okay at this stuff enough to try my hand at original work a little more seriously. But honestly keeping up with my fanfiction posts takes up just about all of my spare writing time so I'm not too certain when I will get around to it. I have a few ideas though._

_Ah well dare I say it, but the team 7 dynamics are about to get even more strained after this but I won't go into too much detail yet because I'll go into it more next chapter. I really wish I could have drawn out the 'testing' part as it was a brilliant moment to get all those smexy details going but alas the chapter was running long and I thought I'd better push things through a little more quickly right now. I'll see what I can do for you next chapter ;)_

_Yeah I really want to build on the 'family' thing because it'll factor in a lot during the next part after this. _

_I really hope my writing has gotten better since 'I Want'. Though admittedly I wrote that pretty quickly and it was never meant to turn into what is has but hopefully there is a stark difference between that and what I am writing now. Writing fanfiction is brilliant practise so I am hoping that it makes me a better writer as I go along. Of course even if it doesn't it's still lotsa fun so even if I don't get all that good I will be happy so long as people are still happy to read my stuff :)_

_Haha, I love that rope bit too. It popped into my head because of a scene I have in mind for next part so I thought I'd introduce Sasuke's little kink a little earlier lol. But imagining that completely serious expression on Sasuke's face just gave me a mad grin. _

_I'm actually a little worried about Sai's character after this chapter (though I guess I always am) so I'll be interested to know how you think I fared with it now that I have him conversing with two characters I'm unused to playing with._

_Well… you may not like me so much now since I did end up making Naruto angry in this chapter but I couldn't help the feeling that he needed to have that sort of 'enough is enough' reaction which probably isn't all that understanding. But I did try to make it seem like he had understood but Sasuke's continual pushing finally got to him. Besides I tend to use Naruto's little outbursts as a way of getting points through to Sasuke so I'm hoping it worked in this chapter._

_Oh crapmonkeys, the very first time you've had to wait and I've taken THIS long to get an update out. *looks sheepish* I don't usually have breaks this long between chapters when I start posting parts for a story. Hopefully you will forgive me *tries to look cute and innocent*_

_**N8mine – **__Wow, thanks! I really like it when people say reading the stories is like watching a movie because that tends to be how I react to some of my favourite pieces of writing. *big grin*_

_Ah even in my darker moments I can't help that little twitch of amusement enter in sometimes so I don't think I'll lose it now lol. I don't think I could write an entirely adult perspective for them anyway because that would mean I would have to start thinking in a mature-like way and I'm not sure my brain is built for that haha._

_There should be at least one more story to be squeezed out of WNL which will deal a little more with them contemplating their futures. Actually I hadn't discounted the idea of an erm extended family but thinking through the whys and the hows isn't something I've put a massive amount of thought into just yet. Certainly if it did go that way, Sakura would seem like the perfect candidate in a lot of ways but honestly I would also like a certain amount of awkwardness that it would bring as well *grins* You've most definitely got me thinking there…_


	6. Lesson Learned

**WNL Series: Living in the Now**

**Chapter 6**

**Lesson Learned**

Sasuke continued to sit there as the three newcomers stood over him, still a little dazed and almost completely worn out. He almost didn't hear Kakashi's voice.

"Where's Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

_That_ question managed to spark something in Sasuke and he struggled to his feet with the intention of racing off after him but Kakashi's strong hand on his arm made him cry out and stop.

"Sasuke, wait! You're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed concerned.

"They took him," Sasuke told them impatiently. "I have to go after them!"

"How long ago?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know, twenty minutes? What the hell does it matter?!"

"Re-grouping and planning would be the best strategy," Sai said.

"Did I fucking ask you?" Sasuke spat back at him.

Kakashi gripped his injured arm more tightly causing a wave of pain and effectively stopping him but Sasuke didn't yell out this time and just grit his teeth and glared.

"I have to go after them," Sasuke repeated.

"I agree," Kakashi told him calmly, "that someone needs to go after them. But I also agree with Sai. We need to regroup and come up with some sort of plan before we run in unprepared. You of all people should appreciate the need to think about consequences."

Through the pain and the anxiety Sasuke could see that Kakashi was clearly pissed at him. Not that he cared, he just wanted to go after Naruto. But he made himself calm a little because as worried as he was, he also knew he would need the help and pissing Kakashi off even more wasn't going to earn him any friends here.

So even though the wasted time bit at him, and especially the realization that he probably couldn't do this on his own anyway, Sasuke let Sakura lead him to sit down so she could go over his wounds and heal what she could while Sai and Kakashi sorted through the devastation in the clearing. Sasuke watched Sai go and retrieve his sword, looking it over carefully before giving Sasuke an indecipherable though somewhat eerie look.

"Remind me not to touch his stuff again," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura looked toward Sai before giving Sasuke a look of her own. "It's about as annoyed as you'll ever see him get," Sakura agreed. "Though if you'd done to me what you did to him you'd have gotten more than a look."

Sasuke didn't feel like explaining himself to her. Frankly he didn't feel like he should have to, even though he could tell she was angry too. This was a pretty new development. Even when she'd attempted to kill him, she'd never really seemed all that pissed, just mostly sad. But still, she'd intended to kill him and for what, because he'd finally gone too far and because she wanted to protect Naruto.

"You think I put him in danger," Sasuke guessed.

"Of course you did!" she snapped. "What were you thinking?"

"I wouldn't mind knowing that either," Kakashi interjected coming over to stand before them. "But before that, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I know who took Naruto and therefore know where we can find him. The bad news is that the ninja we took down are all shadow ninja."

It took Sasuke a little while but he eventually remembered the import of that news. What seemed like such a long time ago, Sasuke had taken Naruto from the shadow village in order to turn him over to the Akatsuki. He hadn't ended up doing that and instead spent the next few days healing Naruto and talking to him… amongst other things.

"They wanted to hand him over to be killed," Sasuke said darkly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that and Sasuke realized too late that Naruto probably hadn't told them the truth about how he'd gotten free.

But instead of pointing that out, Kakashi just said, "Sakura, Sai needs help in the clearing."

Clearly not understanding, Sakura still dutifully got up and headed over towards Sai while Kakashi hunkered down in front of Sasuke and looked him in the eye. Thankfully he looked calmer than before but the scrutiny still made Sasuke uneasy.

"Did Naruto know about this little plan of yours to pretend to be Sai?"

"No," Sasuke replied obviously.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Is your chakra back to normal now?"

"No," he admitted.

"I figured that as well. Then why go to all this trouble just to go out on a mission with him?"

"Does this really matter _now_?" Sasuke questioned sharply. "We have bigger things to worry about."

"I think it matters. Because the way you answer me depends entirely on whether I let you come along and also whether I tell the Hokage that the procedure didn't stick the first time. And there's no point lying, you know I know about your relationship with each other."

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" Sasuke asked snidely.

"Whatever you think will help your cause more," Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke shrugged, "I was jealous."

"Of Sai," Kakashi clarified.

"Yes of Sai."

"So in a childish fit of jealousy you attack Sai and take his place on the mission in order to what, test Naruto's loyalty to you?"

"Something like that," Sasuke replied trying not to let the 'childish' comment get to him.

Kakashi looked at him for a moment longer as though trying to decide something.

"If Sai hadn't been actively trying to make you jealous I might have been angrier with you. But Sai doesn't seem to understand that he's not supposed to wind you up because it makes you do wholly stupid things yet."

Sasuke blinked at that. "What?"

"If you hadn't been so emotionally slow or if you'd taken even a few moments to get to know Sai, you might have figured this all out for yourself. Sai knows there is something between you two but he can't figure out what it is being a little socially slow himself. So instead he's been testing you and taunting you, hoping that you will reveal something of yourself to him. It's just a pity for Sai that when he did make you snap you ended up attacking him. No doubt if you hadn't acted so possessive or jealous in the first place he might not have tried to push you further. He has a strong interest in making new friends and making sure he doesn't lose his old ones. That is all this was ever about with him."

Sasuke spared a glance at Sai who was standing with Sakura on the other side of the clearing watching them without expression.

"That information doesn't make me hate him less."

"Well that's hardly a shock. But it's also not his fault how this all played out. I'd say I was disappointed in you, but I don't think you'd care much. But I will tell you this, if you do anything like this again, you can forget about me being as understanding. I get why you did it but you endangered both yours and Naruto's lives by coming out here on a mission with him when you clearly aren't able to use your chakra properly. You will not do it again."

There wasn't a lot that could make Sasuke feel guilty, but this did. No matter how well he'd done in the circumstances the fact remained that if Naruto had proper backup with him, he might not have been taken.

Sasuke nodded. "You're taking me with you?"

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Short of killing you, I doubt I could stop you anyway."

"So instead you're blackmailing me."

"Of course I am," Kakashi told him like it shouldn't be such a big surprise. "Kindness doesn't seem to move you much so I've decided to resort to threats. If you step out of line one more time the Hokage knowing about your abilities will be the least of your worries. Be grateful I am trusting you enough not to tell her the moment we get back because I'm still not certain you deserve that trust no matter how much faith Naruto has in you. That and I know what it will do to him if you were put in danger again."

"So you wont tell her unless I give you a reason to," Sasuke summarized, not liking having that threat hanging over his head one little bit.

Kakashi nodded, "None of us will including Sakura and Sai. But under one condition."

"Which is?"

"We recover Naruto alive and well."

Sasuke nodded again, this time with a lot more determination. "If we don't, you can do whatever you want to me," Sasuke agreed.

* * *

Kakashi's theory was that because Shadow ninja had taken Naruto, they had some time to play with. Years ago they had taken Naruto because they were after a bounty placed on Naruto's head for a crime he hadn't actually committed. This was good news in a way because it meant they would have to take him back to the village and then either transport him to the client or the client would have to come to them. That meant they had time.

Sasuke had been forced to share the story of what had really happened so many years ago now when Naruto had first escaped from that village, glossing over a few details and outright lying about a few others for Sai and Sakura's benefit. He told them he was the one that had demanded Naruto be handed over to him for the Akatsuki and then lied about how Naruto had escaped from him afterwards. The story earned him a surprisingly annoyed look from Sakura, a thoughtful look from Sai and a downright pleased look from Kakashi. Kakashi at least understood the importance of the story in that if Sasuke had managed to walk in and free him the first time, it might be entirely possible to do again.

Now there was just the problem of getting there. The Shadow Village wasn't all that far, but Sasuke in his depleted state could hardly keep up with dashing with the others through the treetops so the newly formed team was forced into a slower pace until Sasuke was able to again keep up. Kakashi sent Sai off now and again to scout for them but mostly, as it was now, it was just the three of them walking toward the enemy village mostly in silence.

Sasuke was just coming to terms with a Sakura who was pissed off at him so when she finally did break the silence he was a little unprepared for her questioning.

"So are you going to tell us why you did this?"

Sasuke shared a brief look with Kakashi who didn't seem in the least sorry for him. He had half expected that Kakashi would have told Sakura and Sai about his relationship with Naruto and had to wonder why he hadn't. Probably didn't want to tell Naruto's secrets he supposed.

Of course he felt no real need to explain himself to anyone, least of all Sakura but he didn't want to keep silent and continue to brood over what had happened to Naruto so he found himself answering.

"I enjoyed going out on a mission again," he replied.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"This was a bit drastic just for a chance to get out the village wasn't it?"

"Oh and I'm so restrained otherwise?" Sasuke asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura seemed surprised for a moment that he would admit so freely to one of his flaws that it seemed to ease her anger a little bit so show her a hint of sharing. It was a little manipulative but he didn't much care at this point.

"You really feel bad about this don't you?"

"Yes," Sasuke admitted honestly this time.

"I'm not sure I've ever seen you sorry about something. I just wish it hadn't taken so much to make you feel this way."

Well there wasn't a lot he could say to that. He pretty much wished he hadn't done any of this in hindsight. He might appreciate having worked things out with Naruto but he could wish that he'd been able to do it under far better circumstances. Circumstances where Naruto's life wasn't in danger and where he didn't have a threat to be obedient and good held over his head for the foreseeable future.

He'd wanted to tell Kakashi that he didn't need to be threatened and that he'd leant his lesson but it was doubtful Kakashi would believe him. And he supposed if he had to be honest, he hadn't really given Kakashi much reason to lately. Kakashi seemed to realise that Sasuke was at least a little worth trusting since chakra or no, he hadn't once gone on a vengeance raid through the village yet but he also seemed to realise that Sasuke didn't have to go on a rampage to cause damage as he had proved today.

* * *

Naruto woke up to the unpleasant feeling of lying somewhere dark and dank that smelt very strongly of a rarely cleaned bathroom. Someone had blindfolded him and tied his wrists and ankles with rope and left him… wherever this was. All he knew was that his head hurt and his left side was going numb from lying on it for so long.

What had happened? Oh yeah, he and Sasuke had been attacked and he-

Naruto sat up quickly, ignoring the pains in his side and arm and tried to remember exactly what had happened. He'd been hit while trying to protect Sasuke and after that he must have passed out. So did that mean that Sasuke had gotten away? Yeah, no. Sasuke didn't run away, that was part of the problem. Even after Naruto had gone down Sasuke would have stayed and fought. So did that mean Sasuke might have been taken too? It seemed likely. If Sasuke was still upright and fighting there was no way Sasuke would have let them take him away to gods knew where. They would have taken him over Sasuke's… dead… body…

No way. No one could kill Sasuke, no one. He was un-killable even when it seemed as though he was practically defenceless. He was too damn stubborn to die. Or at least that's what Naruto had to keep telling himself.

So that left one alternative, Sasuke had been taken as well.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out tentatively in the hopes that Sasuke might be down here somewhere as well.

When he got no answer he turned his cupped hand toward the rope fastening his wrists together and concentrated. After a moment the rope was neatly sliced and Naruto reached up to tug the blind fold off his eyes and took a look around the room.

He was in a cell probably underground judging by the lack of natural light. But a single candle let him see enough of the two other cells to know that Sasuke wasn't down here. Well that was okay, that either meant that they must be holding Sasuke somewhere else. So Naruto untied his legs and got to his feet. He summoned a clone and held out his hand for the clone to start moulding the chakra for him.

One Rasengan ought to get him out of here, then he could go find Sasuke.

* * *

It was well into the next afternoon when they finally reached the village and they gathered together on the outskirts to hash out the plan. Sasuke would go in, as he had before and demand Naruto be turned over to him once again. Kakashi would shadow him and try to stay close without being seen in case things went south and Sasuke got into trouble. Sai and Sakura would hang back and depending on how things went would either back Sasuke and Kakashi up or attempt to free Naruto in the confusion if that seemed more necessary at the time.

The village hadn't changed much over the years in general appearance but Sasuke could tell that they'd had a good few years to judge by how well dressed the villagers looked in comparison to before. This was after all a village of mercenary ninja, a rare thing sure, but prosperous in times of escalated border fighting. Even the leader's house looked a little bigger than before as Sasuke approached it.

Two guards met him before he got to the door but only to escort him to their leader who was sitting at a large wooden desk looking over some paperwork when he was shown into the man's office. Unfortunately it was the same leader as before and Sasuke doubted somehow that gaining Naruto's freedom was going to be as easy this time as it was last time. But of course he had a lot more reason to want Naruto free now plus a lot of desperation.

The leader looked up at his new guest and after a few moments recognition hit him and he grinned broadly.

"You've got balls," the leader observed.

"You've got my Leaf ninja again," Sasuke returned coolly.

"_My_ Leaf ninja," the leader corrected. "I seem to remember a deal we had that once you were done with him, we could have him back. It's been a long time but the bounty for him is still good."

"I'm not done with him. And I don't remember specifying a time limit in the deal."

"So what the hell more can you need him for?" The leader asked leaning across the desk. "It's been years. I suggest that whatever you needed from him, if you haven't gotten it yet, you're not ever going to."

"You'd be wrong. I paid good money the last time I was here and I don't think you want it known that you go back on your deals, do you?"

The leader scowled at him. "I don't think you want to go down this path Uchiha. You are alone here, I can just have you killed and be done with you."

"You think I'm alone?" Sasuke asked scoffing. "Do you also think I am stupid?"

The leader stared into his eyes as though trying to see whether Sasuke was telling the truth or not and for once Sasuke didn't see the point in trying to hide the truth. Knowing about the existence of his allies was one thing, but that didn't mean knowing Sasuke had backup meant they would find said backup. And Sasuke doubted the plan would be helped much if the leader here just up and killed him.

"I don't like being threatened."

"I know the feeling. But you are obviously not interested in talking this through so what am I left with?"

"This sounds desperate Uchiha, even for you. I don't care what you threaten me with, you can't have him."

Sasuke's patience wasn't great at the best of times and this certainly wasn't a good time for him. His eyes glowed red as he put his hands on the desk in front of him and leaned forward menacingly.

"I don't think you understand. He is mine. If you refuse me one more time I will kill you here and now."

And Sasuke meant it. He hadn't felt this sort of extreme need to visit violence on someone since Yukio. Maybe Naruto was right, maybe he did have issues about things being taken from him but at the same time he wasn't very interested in curbing that feeling either. All he wanted was Naruto back, safe and sound and this man was the foremost thing preventing him from having that. And Sasuke _knew_ that if he continued to keep them apart he would kill him and every person that stood in between the two of them till he either had Naruto back or he lay dying.

All at once Sasuke heard what sounded like an explosion followed by a loud crash. Sasuke and the leader looked at each other for a moment before each seemed to decide that whatever the hell was going on outside was worth more of their attention.

So they left the house and came to a stop just outside, both with huge eyes as they took in the sight of Naruto walking with determination towards a group of Shadow ninja who were trying to corner him, a shining spinning Rasengan ready in his hands.

Sasuke felt like smacking his forehead. Was Naruto even capable of being rescued? Well apparently not because he seemed far more capable of rescuing himself it seemed.

They both watched as Naruto missed his target with the Rasengan and instead hit the wall of a small house blowing a huge hole in the side wall. The little house creaked for a moment before the entire structure gave way and the whole thing collapsed in on itself. The ninja Naruto had been facing scattered.

"He's going the bring the entire village down!" the leader exclaimed.

"Probably," Sasuke agreed. "Good luck trying to hand him over for the bounty."

The leader gave Sasuke a withering look. "Fine! If you can stop him, you can take him. But the deal still remains, once your done, I want him back."

Naruto meanwhile had taken down another wall along with a guard tower covering most everything in the village in a fine rain of brick dust.

"Preferably dead," the leader added.

Sasuke gave the leader a half smile, "Deal. I would take cover if I were you."

After a moment's hesitation the leader disappeared inside and Sasuke started off toward the wreckage Naruto was standing in.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to him. "Dobe!"

Naruto looked up and around at the sound of Sasuke's voice, grinned like a maniac and started jogging towards him.

When Naruto got closer Sasuke remarked, "You know the concept of being rescued relies on you actually needing it, right?"

To Sasuke's own shock Naruto kept coming towards him and didn't stop till he threw both arms around the surprised Uchiha's neck and planted a big heartfelt kiss on his lips.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked trying to pry Naruto loose. But the other ninja wouldn't budge.

"I was worried about you," Naruto admitted.

"So you decided to demolish a village?"

Naruto looked a little sheepish at that. "I didn't plan to. I was looking for you."

"Uh guys?"

At the sound of Kakashi's voice Naruto released Sasuke in quick order and took a smart step backwards going a little red but still grinning a little.

"Whoops."

Unfortunately Kakashi didn't look quite as amused as he gestured with a nod over toward where Sakura and Sai stood. Weirdly Sai looked pleased. Probably because his questions had finally been answered. Sakura on the other hand, well, shocked just didn't seem to cover it. Bludgeoned, might have been more like it.

"Fuck," Naruto amended quietly.

TBC

* * *

_Notes: Yes, you saw right not the final chapter after all, but who is really surprised? I could have finished it in one chapter but the chapter was getting so long and I kept thinking I should have posted something already so in the interests of easier editing, more time to tweak the ending and posting quicker I decided to cut the chapter off here and finish it all off later._

_ Sooooo, that was a little anti-climatic, wasn't it? I figured I could have gone one of two ways with this. One was to have Sasuke be the big hero and come in and save Naruto in a blood filled revenge rage and the other was to have Naruto save himself. All in all by this point I really couldn't justify anyone being able to keep Naruto against his will without some serious show of strength and I really for some reason didn't want Sasuke to be the big hero. As much as I want good things to start happening for him again I felt at this point he would learn his lesson better about trust and knowing your own limitations so not to hurt others if I didn't give him a hero moment after all. Doesn't mean things will stay this way forever, but for now I thought it was a good point to make. _

_ And poor Sakura… well most of you guys wanted her to find out about them but alas I get the feeling she isn't going to take it all that well._

_ Till next time,_

_ Dash._

Unsigned Reviews –

_**Guest – **__Yeah methinks Sasuke was deluding himself with that one. I wanted to show just how mental he'd gone that he thought everything would be okay after this little incident so something bad had to happen I totally agree. _

_Of course don't think I wasn't tempted to have some sexy times as you said before ninja attacked them but the chapter flowed better without something like that happening and alas I cared more about the flow than sex. I don't know what's wrong with me lol *grins*_

_Of course I've probably disappointed you now that I did indeed have them say they would keep their secret and now that you've said it I am doubly worried that it was sort of the boring pointless way to go and I totally see your point because it was a very predictable. Plus it's also put me in a position that might seem OOC for both Kakashi and Sakura by keeping something like this from Tsunade. But for future plot reasons I wanted to have this secret held over Sasuke for reasons I can't go into yet. Yes admittedly I did do the boring thing but I'm hoping to redeem myself later in the next part of the series. Forgive me? *looks hopeful*_

_As it turns out you had a right to be surprised. I always seem to do this with these stories. I say the next chapter is the last and then write waaay too much and have to cut the final chapter in half. Sigh. So yeah, one more chapter and in the fullness of time another part to the story as well. We won't get anything else about Sasuke's job in this part. I really only meant it as a set up for the next part and also to get the Anbu off Sasuke's back. I honestly didn't foresee there being so much interest in Sasuke's job that it makes me wish I had made more room for it in this one. But don't worry, we will get back to it later. At the moment, yeah, this part will mainly be rounded off after the happenings of this chapter and I'll stop it there and save the rest for the future. _

_**Saby a – **__Oh don't be sorry, it wouldn't be a Dash fic if you didn't wish to hurt Sasuke sometimes for epic stupidity haha. But yeah I am enjoying his insecurities myself *grins*_

_**Shane – **__Actually that is a great idea to have Sasuke pretend to be Naruto instead. It honestly didn't occur to me but I wish it had. Of course then I wouldn't have the drama of Naruto being taken but then I might have had an interesting bonding moment if Sasuke had to then go and save Sai… I think that would have worked really well._

_Very true, perhaps Naruto should have made Sasuke leave but I guess that says a lot about Naruto's stubbornness as well plus perhaps having maybe a little too much faith in Sasuke sometimes. Would have been a lot easier if they had both taken Naruto's advice though :) _


	7. Forgiveness and Friendship

**WNL Series: Living in the Now**

**Chapter 7**

**Forgiveness and Friendship**

By the time the four of them were standing back inside the village Naruto could tell Sasuke was about to fall asleep on his feet. He was doing a valiant job of not showing how worn out he was but Naruto could tell just how much the last day and a half had taken out of him. After all he had used his Sharingan, disguised himself once to get out of the village and then maintained it for almost an entire day, then fought a desperate battle, travelled in order to rescue Naruto, travelled back to the village and then finally had to perform a transformation yet again just to get safely back inside the gates. And that was just the physical stuff, who knew how much the emotional ups and downs had fatigued him as well. Plus Sasuke had done all of these things without having a great amount of chakra to work with in the first place and it was frankly amazing how much he had accomplished despite this. Naruto watched him now as he held his head up and forced himself to appear strong and in control when all he really probably wanted to do was pass out on the street and felt a wash of awe and just how determined and resourceful Sasuke could be. Of course this was tempered greatly with wanting to beat his head against the nearest wall for being so fucking stupid but at least it had all turned out well in the end and not the total disaster it could well have been.

"I want to talk to each of you sometime tomorrow about what has happened but for now you all better get home and get some rest," Kakashi told them not unkindly.

It seemed to Naruto that Kakashi looked a little tired himself and wondered if that had more to do with emotions rather than physical in his case. Slowly he seemed to have been coming back to trusting Sasuke and Sasuke had now shown him that perhaps that trust might be longer coming than he had hoped. Naruto already knew that Kakashi had felt a lot of guilt over what had become of Sasuke after he had left and Sasuke wasn't making it easy for him to forgive himself. But there must have been something in Sasuke still that Kakashi believed was worth it because by keeping Sasuke's secret he would be keeping secrets from the Hokage which was understandably a huge deal. Especially because if Naruto didn't have such a vested personal interest in Sasuke's well being he wasn't sure if he would be so forgiving about it all.

Of course the look Sasuke and Kakashi shared after this statement also told Naruto that maybe there was more to this secret keeping than either of them had let on. He wasn't too bothered by it though because he was pretty sure he could get the truth from Sasuke later even if he had to annoy the ever living fuck out of Sasuke for a solid week to get it.

No, what was really troubling him at the moment wasn't Kakashi's mood or Sai's vaguely pleased expression nor even Sasuke's dirty trick. Sakura was sort of staring off to the side, not really looking at anything in particular. She wasn't yelling at him, she wasn't fussing over Sasuke, she just didn't even really seem to be there at all except in body and that worried him a lot more than anything else.

When Kakashi dismissed them he watched her turn to walk away without a single word.

"Sakura?"

The others had begun to leave so it was just the three of them left standing in the street. When her name was called she did turn and look at him but Naruto sort of wished she hadn't. She looked frankly like someone had just died.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. See you later."

And then she left.

Naruto watched her walk up the street pensively for a few moments before he sensed Sasuke step up beside him.

"Do you think she's worried about keeping the secret from Granny?" Naruto asked without looking at him.

"It's probably part of it," Sasuke allowed.

Yeah, Naruto hadn't thought that was really it either. He just didn't want to believe that it was actually his fault she felt this way.

"It's because of us, isn't it?"

"More than likely."

Naruto sighed and looked at the ground. "We've been friends for so long, we've been through so much together and I've hurt her because she wanted to be with you so badly. She was really in love with you."

He could feel Sasuke watching him but for the longest time Sasuke stayed silent as though he couldn't think of a good way to phrase a response. When he did Naruto figured he probably should have taken a longer time.

"Maybe. But you're not the only one that has taken something from her."

Naruto did look up at him then, not at all impressed with the implication.

"I warned you about the jealousy thing, didn't I?"

Sasuke didn't seem very moved by the highly annoyed tone though and simply shrugged.

"Fine, I won't bring it up again. But my head is a little clearer now and I can see that she wasn't like this when I told her I just wanted to be friends."

"Sasuke she saw me tongue molest you in the middle of a village. That's a little different than saying, 'I'd like us to be friends.' Anyone would be pretty shocked after that. She didn't even yell at me, we must have really hurt her."

"It probably wasn't the best way of finding out," Sasuke allowed. "But there is part of me that is glad that it happened."

Naruto eyed him, "Yeah, I'll bet. She wont probably go near me again after this. Of course _you're_ happy."

"Not happy," Sasuke corrected. "I don't actually feel good that she is hurt which I'm pretty surprised about frankly. But I am a little relieved. Surely you must feel better that you don't have to hide things from her anymore."

"I guess. _If_ she ever talks to me again."

"I wouldn't worry about that. Or at least if you are, can we go home and you do it there? I need a nap before we do the welcome home routine."

Naruto looked at Sasuke unbelievingly. "You think that after everything that has happened today that you're actually going to get laid?"

"Yes," Sasuke stated confidently.

"I'm still actually a little pissed at you," Naruto reminded him as they started off toward home.

"Good, you can use that energy. I need a good fuck after today."

The conversational tone made it sound like Sasuke was just stating a boring fact but it still made Naruto gape at him.

"I can't believe they're going to give you children to train. You're really screwed up in the head, ya know that? There's no way you're going to be a good influence on kids."

"I'm hardly going to be telling them about my sex life," Sasuke pointed out. "I'm going to train them to be violent."

"Oh yeah, that's so much better," Naruto muttered sarcastically.

Naruto was in no way in the mood for sex that night despite Sasuke's confidence so when they got back he went to get something to eat in the kitchen while Sasuke took a shower and had a nap. He stayed up after dinner and watched some TV before getting tired himself and calling it a night.

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had pretty much fallen into bed after his shower and sprawled. It was clear to see that he was still naked because he hadn't even managed to get a sheet all the way over himself before passing out and had lain on his stomach, arms and legs spread out almost over the entire bed. He looked gorgeous like that. He always looked gorgeous even sleeping in a way that would make most other people look ungainly and sloppy.

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and laid his hand on the back of Sasuke's leg, giving it a small shake.

"Teme, move over."

Sasuke groaned lightly and rolled over and away from Naruto exposing even more of himself as the sheet wrapped around his leg and pulled most of its protection off his body.

Even hair mussed with red lines marking him where the rumpled sheet beneath him had pressed into his skin, he still looked picture perfect. He could understand in that moment how obsessive a person could actually get over another person. It was easy not to get jealous about how many people swooned over Sasuke because he didn't show the slightest interest in anyone else. Actually he seemed more annoyed by the attention than flattered. So getting jealous just wasn't a factor. But he supposed he could see how he might if there were someone say that Sasuke actually liked and hung out with who he didn't despise and actually seemed to like. If he got hugs, laughed and conversed with people like normal friends maybe there might be something to be jealous over.

But Naruto thought he lucked out in that way. Sure he could have handled Sasuke being a little nicer to their friends than he was and not such a bastard but then he supposed that made Sasuke _his_ bastard and his alone. And there was a big part of that possessiveness that really appealed him more than he thought it would. Obviously Sasuke hadn't liked that he hadn't been able to feel the same thing.

But little did Sasuke seem to realise how much of a different person Naruto was around him. There was no one that he showed this kind of freedom and vulnerability around, no one that allowed him to say just about anything that was on his mind and not fear what they thought about it. And he couldn't imagine having that kind of a relationship with anyone else because there was no one else that understood him like Sasuke did.

He moved to crouch down on the bed by Sasuke and ran a hand down his chest, slowly, enjoying the feel of that familiar skin underneath his hand. Sasuke's eyes flickered open at the touch but he didn't say anything and just watched Naruto curiously.

"I kinda get the possessive thing," Naruto told him. "It's nice to know there is something that is yours and only yours. Hopefully you get that I'm all yours by now. But you know you're mine too, right? I like that idea."

Sasuke frowned just a little. "You didn't eat the beef thing in the fridge did you? I told you beef wasn't supposed to be green."

"I mean it, stop being an asshole!"

"Then stop rambling and make sense."

Well fine, if Sasuke wanted it that way.

He crawled up over the prone body next to him, slid up between his legs and kissed him soundly on the lips, the jaw, his neck, his shoulder, chest and anything he could, everything that was his muttering, 'mine', 'mine,' 'mine' after each place till Sasuke's silent laughing made him stop and grin down at him. Then he slid his hand down and around Sasuke's leg so he could grab his ass and pulled him down till their bodies met and ground against him.

"I thought you were too pissed for sex," Sasuke teased him.

"Just like you said, it'll give me energy."

* * *

Sakura's door was open but Naruto still felt strange about just walking in to her bedroom. How was it that even now he could get nervous about such a thing? He hadn't harboured a crush on this girl in years and besides most notions about inappropriateness had been thoroughly fucked out of him by now by someone who lived in his house and slept in his bed every day and every night. For fucks sake, walking into a girl's room should have been easy. Of course the girl inside might turn around and beat him into a bloody pulp after he said hello to her so perhaps that was really the source of his nerves.

"Uh, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura had been sitting at a small vanity mirror brushing her hair but she froze when he spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she asked tightly without turning around.

"Well you parents let me come up. Weird though, you'd think they'd be more worried about letting a guy come up to your room but they actually seemed happy to see me," Naruto continued without thought.

He was nervous, and when he was nervous he prattled. He hadn't even realised he did it until Sasuke had told him, loudly and angrily one day.

"I didn't ask how you got here, I asked why."

Naruto took a deep breath. "You know why. I had to talk to you."

Finally she turned around to look at him. Her eyes were a little puffy and Naruto wondered how much sleep she'd gotten.

"Why did you _have_ to talk to me?"

"Because you probably hate me."

Strangely this seemed to surprise Sakura who blinked at the idea before frowning.

"And why would I hate you?"

Taking this as a good sign, Naruto stepped further inside the room and shut the door. This was definitely not a conversation he wanted her parents to hear.

"Because you love him and he, well…"

"You think I'm mad at you because you and he are…"

Naruto knew this was going to be awkward but he had hoped that both of them would be at least able to finish their own sentences. But really, who could blame her for being at a loss about this?

"Together?" he offered tentatively.

Her face went a little pink at the admission but she still had not become violent about it. He wondered sadly if he'd really had managed to break Sakura with this one.

"I'm really sorry," he tried again. "I didn't mean for you to find out like this."

"Did you mean for me to ever find out?" she asked accusingly.

"Sure I did. I mean you're my friend, but it's not like we kept it from you in particular. We didn't tell _anyone _outright_. _If Granny knew she'd make someone else watch him and she wouldn't trust me with him anymore. I know you feel like we lied to you and I'm really sorry."

Sakura watched him for a moment apparently thinking things through. Eventually though she gave him a borderline haughty look before saying, "That's right, you lied to me, you didn't trust me! Of course I'm mad at you about that. Friends don't keep secrets from each other!"

Something about her demeanour seemed to have changed and he felt a lot better for seeing it. Sakura did look mad but it was the reaction he'd been expecting from the start and it was much better than the listlessness she'd shown last night and this morning. Actually she looked oddly relieved as well that he seemed to have caught on to her issue.

"So you aren't mad that I'm with someone you love?"

"Sasuke told me he just wanted to be friends, I've moved on," she told him. But Naruto could tell this was something she was trying to convince herself of more than him.

"If it makes you feel better I don't think he likes girls at all in that way."

Sakura looked momentarily startled by that but her expression calmed a little the more she thought about it. He got the impression that she hadn't actually thought about it all that much not having apparently gotten past the lying and the fact Sasuke had ended up with _anyone _else.

"Maybe a little. It explains a lot I guess. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You like girls, don't you?"

"Well sure."

"Sasuke's not a girl," she pointed out impatiently.

"Definitely not," Naruto agreed. "I don't really know what to tell you. Maybe I like both. I haven't been interested in any other guys though. Look Sakura can we change the subject?"

"No. Haven't you been interested in any girls?"

He had no idea where Sakura was going with this. It was almost like she was trying to convince him about liking girls more but he wasn't sure what the point was.

"Yeah. But mostly those girls never really seemed all that interested in me. Not that it matters, it's not like I ended up with Sasuke 'cause I couldn't find a girl. I mean after we started up I just wasn't interested in anyone else at all, just him."

"Just how long ago was this?" Sakura asked.

Naruto swallowed, this was one thing he'd been hoping to avoid.

"It's sort of complicated. It didn't really get serious till he came back and I hadn't seen him for four years before that. But uh, remember when I told you about being at the resort when that volcano erupted?"

Sakura's green eyes widened dramatically. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but apparently couldn't find the right words to that at first.

"The gorgeous brunette?"

Naruto gave her a small smile. "I wasn't lying. But we had a huge fight and didn't talk after that until he came back. But I suppose stuff started happening even back then."

"So even if a pretty girl were to come up and kiss you…"

"It wouldn't matter. I'm with who I want to be with. Well until Sasuke goes to jail for killing whoever that girl was," Naruto added as an attempt at a joke.

Sakura even gave him the smallest traces of a smile but it was a little uncertain all the same.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes."

Sakura nodded. "I'm still angry."

"But we're still friends, right?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sakura watched him for a few moments before nodding again.

"Still friends. But if you keep important things to yourself again I _will_ hurt you."

Naruto gave her a nervous smile. "Uh, yeah."

* * *

Sasuke hated social things, he figured this was something that was never going to change. But Naruto had wanted to come and since he still felt a little guilty about what had happened last week with the Shadow Ninja he decided to suck it up and come to the Summer Festival with him.

It wasn't much of an ask anyway since it didn't really require him to be all that social anyway, just walk around and pretend to be interested in stalls and games and whatever else drew Naruto's fancy. They saw people they knew and Naruto would stop to chat whilst Sasuke tried to look like he wasn't completely uninterested and bored.

Eventually they stopped where they could lean over a railing in the upper level of the park and watch the people milling about the stalls a little way below.

"I'm really glad I got to stay in Konoha for this. I was on a mission last year and missed out."

"Such a pity," Sasuke remarked sarcastically.

Naruto gave him a lopsided smile which faded a little when he caught sight of a certain pink haired team mate walking through the crowd with Ino. When she caught sight of them she almost looked away again but then seemed to think better of it and offered up a small smile and waved.

Naruto smiled and waved back.

"So she's talking to you again?"

Naruto sighed and let his arm drop as Sakura started walking away.

"Yeah but I don't think she's completely forgiven us for not telling her. She said she was upset because we didn't trust her."

"Uh huh," Sasuke replied unbelievingly.

Oh well if that's what she'd told Naruto to save face it he wasn't about to correct it. After all there was no reason for Sakura to take it personally since they hadn't in fact told anyone. Kakashi only knew because he was a perceptive freak and Kyo only knew because he had caught them kissing as well. No, more than likely Sakura had some personal feelings that she had to work through on her own that had very little to do with trust. But if she wanted to keep that a secret, well, Sasuke could sure appreciate the need for secrets sometimes.

"Sounds like you've gotten over your jealousy anyway," Naruto observed. "Thank fuck for that."

"You convinced me, okay?" Sasuke told him curtly.

"Well good 'cause that was all a bit overboard even for you. I'm glad you finally figured it all out. I don't even know what really started all this. I mean I've been with my team for ages. But all of a sudden you just snapped."

"Kyo said something the other day and I suppose it stuck in my mind. He asked if I wanted to stay in the village. I told him I did, but the real truth is that I only came back here for you. If you… didn't stick around, I…"

"You'd feel lost again?" Naruto asked gently.

It was so infuriating! How the hell had he gotten himself into this situation? To be so dependant on another person. It was disgusting, it was repellent it was… pretty much the truth.

He looked at Naruto now, those blue eyes he could read like a book looking at him with concern but thankfully not pity. And then he knew exactly how it had happened. So what if he was a little too invested in them? Hadn't that been the entire point? Hadn't he wanted to try living for something that didn't have to do with selfishness and revenge for once? Hadn't he wanted something better? He had, _that_ was the real reason he'd come back. He'd wanted to show them both that he could be better than all that, that he could be so wrapped up in something better that he was willing to sacrifice everything.

And really, Naruto was worth it.

"I don't get why you'd feel lost anyway," Naruto continued completely missing Sasuke's internal epiphany. "Don't get me wrong, it's not like I ever have any plans of leaving you no matter how hard you make it seem appealing sometimes. But even if we had that big fight that we couldn't get over and it did happen, it's not like your life would end. I don't believe for one moment that this training job you're about to start is all that horrible for you. I mean you were training Kyo anyway all because you wanted to. I think you enjoyed it despite yourself. You'll make your own money and begin to make your own way and us being together is just going to be a bonus rather than the _only_ thing for you here. I think you'd get to a place that even without me you wouldn't feel lost ever again."

And he was mainly worth it because of how he made Sasuke feel in moments like this.

"That's quite a speech for someone who insists there isn't going to be a break up."

Naruto grinned at him. "Well, never say never. I guess I just don't underestimate your ability to really piss me off."

"Funny dobe."

"You know I'm pretty surprised that you'd get so worked up about this relationship stuff anyway. I figured any talk about 'forever' would have you running. I mean it's a pretty overwhelming idea even for me and I don't mind all that mushy bullshit all that much."

"I've never really given it all that much thought I suppose," Sasuke admitted. "No matter how a romantic gesture it was coming back here I think a part of me always thought that nothing lasted forever."

"Well you'd probably better start thinking about it," Naruto told him. "I mean it's probably best to work out now what you want for your future so it doesn't freak you out too much in a few years time."

It was probably sage advise even if he didn't really want to think about it. But then what had this all been about when he was testing Naruto if, when it came down to it, he really didn't see this as a forever thing? But then he realized he probably wasn't alone in having to think it over properly.

Both of them had sort of fallen into this relationship without proper planning or thought for the future. An accidental kiss had turned into a dare to do it again which had then gone on into a physical plea for Sasuke to return. And once that had happened it almost felt like what had happened afterwards had been inevitable. The sex had only really been an obsessive excuse to feel close to each other and he couldn't quite work out the point where it had really become oh so much more. For Sasuke he figured it had been the caves. Feeling such a trust in someone else had probably been the turning point but he wasn't so sure with Naruto. There probably was no particular moment for Naruto anyway but certainly spending so much interrupted time in each other's company at the hot springs had probably finished him off. Sasuke knew he needed that trust connection but also knew Naruto needed that companionable bond more. No doubt Sasuke wasn't the only one who didn't like the idea of losing someone he loved and being lost and alone again.

"That was the promise," Sasuke said after a moment.

"What promise?"

"That I would get to see you tomorrow and the day after and…"

"Forever," Naruto finished with a smile. "Yeah I remember."

"Hi Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun."

Hinata was just below the railing where they were standing waving a little shyly while Kiba next to her appeared to by trying not to laugh at her blushing.

Sasuke offered a small wave while Naruto grinned at them both and yelled back enthusiastic hellos.

"I'm gonna go say 'hi', okay?"

Sasuke nodded. And it was okay, really okay. Just because Naruto had friends didn't mean he'd rather spend time with them. He was just a friendly person with a big heart. A big heart that ultimately belonged to him.

Naruto jumped down to the ground and wandered over to his two friends while Sasuke watched with a pleased smile on his face. However, the expression that didn't last all that much longer when somebody else came up to stand beside him at the railing a few minutes later.

"I've never had someone be jealous of me because of my relationships with people before," Sai told him conversationally.

Sasuke couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling that this was Sai's version of being smug.

"I wouldn't get used to the feeling," Sasuke advised.

"I saw you in the Sun Village," Sai announced conversationally.

Sasuke looked over at him sharply. "What?"

"I was waiting for Naruto outside the hotel when you came out. I thought it too strange a coincidence that both of you would be staying the in same place without knowing about each other. I didn't realize the two of you were there together like that though, not at the time."

"And you didn't say anything to anyone about it?"

"No. I trust Naruto and there seemed no reason to bring it up. I was curious when you came back and you and Naruto acted like you'd never been apart. It made me think of that morning."

"You really need to work on your deductive skills," Sasuke told him though secretly he was a little impressed with Sai's discretion. "You'd work things out easier without pissing people off in the process."

"So do you apparently. That's something we have in common. I think we have a lot in common and I want us to be friends. I wasn't trying to steal him."

Sasuke was finding it a little irritating trying to keep up with Sai's random statements so the last sentence only served to annoy him even more.

"Yeah, I got that headline, thanks."

"I don't think you really mean that."

"You also need to work on sarcasm."

"I'm surprised you'd think of me as competition, if anyone."

"Yes, I get it."

Sai turned his head back toward Naruto and his group of friends. "I mean during the fight against Pain when Hinata ran into the fight to save Naruto, she confessed to him that she loved him. But you don't seem to be worried about her."

Thanks to Sai's randomness it took Sasuke's brain a little while to absorb that latest bit of information but when it did his eyes flew back to where Naruto was busy talking with Kiba and Hinata, laughing and generally having fun with his friends. Hinata was still a little pink and was gazing affectionately at Naruto while the blond was speaking, apparently not really noticing his more than rapt audience.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"She what?"

The End. For Now.

* * *

_Notes: Well I always like to finish on a vague cliffhanger and this seemed a good way to do it. Sasuke may have been reassured a lot about his present life but I just had to add that last little poke to indicate that perhaps jealous Sasuke hasn't completely disappeared. But it's not really something I'm going to dwell on, I just thought it would be funny *grins*._

_ So in the end I did cut out a few sections I had written about Sakura dealing with things which might have gone some ways to explain just why she is so upset and just how upset she really is but I scrapped it because for one it dragged and two because I actually had her in tears and for some reason it just didn't sit well with me. I wanted to allude to her being a mess and perhaps hint at her real problem but plainly putting it in there from her POV just wasn't working for me so I cut it and added more stuff into her conversation with Naruto which was actually the last part I ended up writing._

_ So the last two chapters we had call backs from the very first "I Want' fic with the Shadow ninja and again a call back from 'I Need' with the Sun Village and yet again with the 'forever' comment from 'I'd Love'. Wow, that's pretty far back and I hope people still remembered it lol._

_ Maejirase I promised I would try to work a festival in there for you and although it wasn't so heavy on the drunken kissing as it was in TLWH, I still got it in there for you *grins* And Thud, I managed to mention the 'gorgeous brunette' just for you *winks* Oh and while I'm mentioning things, Gothpanda, that scene between Sakura and Naruto was not the 'intimate details' one. I'm saving that one for next time 'cause I'm hoping that once she gets over the initial shock she might be in the mood for some more *coughs* personal questions._

_ So now we take a big break again. I have no idea when the next and probably last big part for this fic will come out because at the moment all I really have is a very vague plot in mind that I'm not even positive will work yet anyway. I am hoping to perhaps get something out for Halloween but for now I'm going to focus on TLWH and various gift fics I have yet to get out. The preview for TLWH Part 10 is up on Tumblr already for those interested and I'm hoping to start posting soon._

_ Anyway thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!_

_ Dash._

Unsigned Reviews –

_**Pawliine – **__Thanks!_

_**Yu-chan – **__Holy crap Yu-chan! Haven't gotten to speak to you in ages! Yay!_

_Yeah but you know me, I never manage to end things when I say I'm going to haha. But totally, I couldn't resist the kiss in front of everyone. Poor Sakura I probably just gave her some epic issues. But oh well, I wonder if she might start appreciate her serving of yaoi a little more after she deals with all the emotional stuff. _

_**Shane – **__Indeed Sasuke really lucked out here. I could have made it worse and really given him a lesson but I'm getting to be a sucker for the happy endings methinks lol. Hrm, well I think Sakura ended up dealing with it better than I had initially planned for her. I had wanted her to go ballistic but let's see if in the next instalment everything is so okay with her after all._


End file.
